Of Pearls And Stars
by Razzella
Summary: [Semi-AU.] "Kopraan Hil Sil Mun!" I stood between Alduin and Arvakr, my shout flowing out on what I was sure would be my dying breath. Even though it would be the end of me, it would also be the end of the World-Eater himself. My eyes closed tightly as the mist surrounded him, knowing he was about to scorch me. I could do nothing more than this.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, all! I've started an Elder Scrolls story, as you can see, that features two OC's. Also, if you couldnt tell, it is Semi-AU, that consists mostly of some timeline tweaks that I feel make it easier to get through the story. I can not tell you how bored I get reading TES stories that follow the Skyrim story-line exactly. So to help people like myself, I have adjusted things to make it better.

\- Razzella

* * *

|| Chapter One ||

* * *

 _Skyrim, Oblivion_ © Bethesda

 _Faelynn, Laskiin (Arvakr)_ © Razzella

* * *

I met Ulfric Stormcloak when I was just a little girl.

The man was several years older than me and to a young girl with little socialization, I found him rather charming. He was speaking with my father and the General in the courtyard when I noticed his pretty eyes and funny accent. I wasn't sure why they were here talking – since they usually used the throne room or my father's courters to talk about important stuff – but I knew to keep my distance.

I didn't, of course, but I knew to.

"Papa!" I squealed, practically tackling the man as my arms looped around his waist in an awkward hug. He had been away for some time now, and his presence back home was comforting. They all laughed at the outburst, so I was lucky this time not to be scolded. After all, it was very unladylike to interrupt a meeting, much less with such an emotional display.

"Ah, yes, Ulfric, you haven't ever met Faelynn, have you?" My father spoke fondly as he petted my snow-white hair. He had told me years before I was albino, though I wasn't sure exactly what that meant. All I understood was that I looked more like my mother's people – the High Elves – than my fathers, but even then I was different. Too pale, too short, red eyes, white hair; I was a strange mixture between the two that made little sense to me or them.

"No, sir, I don't believe I have." Getting a good look at him now, I could see he was easily ten years my senior – though he was still but a boy. I offered him a bright smile as I extended my hand for a handshake, though I was quite surprised when he gently grasped it and – kneeling down to my level as best he could – planted a soft kiss on my knuckles. It was like every storybook I had ever read – where the princess meets her knight in shining armor and I could feel the warmth coloring my cheeks at the thought.

"It's very nice to meet you, Lady Faelynn." He seemed amused by my wide eyed gaping as I squeaked out a response.

"The pleasure is mine, sir."

* * *

"Faelynn, you need to focus." My mother was getting angry, though she was too regal to express such things openly. My father said that it was her people's culture – they were very refined, controlled people and so breaking away from her raising was nearly impossible.

"You will never be able to master this spell if you don't." She added sharply; I felt a sting across my knuckles that I knew to be her switch. I took a deep breath and resisted the urge to massage my hurt appendages. Mother always made sure to switch me harder when I tried to rub the sting out.

"Yes, ma'am." I mumbled, closing my eyes as I focused the energy into my palm. Magic was both a bane and a boon for me, though generally speaking I was by far more advanced than others due to my heritage. I was trying to learn the invisibility spell my mother had given to me – the tome was practically in pieces from all the time I spent trying to learn it; now she was trying to make me master it completely. She said it was for my own safety; it was important I know how to vanish when necessary. I could already blend into the shadows well enough, and conjure three different Atronaches to protect me, so I wasn't sure why she thought I needed to know it. But she was desperate, and I was always willing to learn.

"Excuse me, Lady Auriel," The General spoke, and I felt my thoughts break away from the spell. I found myself frowning at my lack of discipline, but I turned my attention to my mother. She was wearing a small, knowing smile as the General approached us, though he had yet to acknowledge me.

"I was looking for Lady Faelynn," He said softly as he bowed. "The Emperor wishes to speak to her."

"Tell him I will send her if I see her." My mother responded as the male nodded and made his way back out. I furrowed my brow thoughtfully before I felt my mother's hand on my head. I looked up at her in confusion.

"Well done, Faelynn."

* * *

I was running.

I had been in the courtyard when I heard the alarms being sounded – and I realized quickly I needed to escape the palace when two of the guards were cut down before my eyes. I had taken off with speeds I didn't realize I had and resisted the urge to let my fear stall me. It was important I get away, and I assured myself I would do so.

Or, I thought I would, before a hand covered my mouth and I was practically ripped off my feet as I was drug into one of the many rooms along the hall. I thrashed in the persons iron grip – honestly too frightened to cast a spell – before I felt a familiar calm coming over me as the hand over my mouth glowed.

"Lady Faelynn," I recognized that voice; a small smile came over my face as my heartbeat slowed to a relaxed thump in my chest again. "I apologize for frightening you, but I'm going to let you go now and I need you to be–" I spun around in his grip and threw my arms around his neck. Squeezing the soldier tightly, I felt him tense awkwardly before relaxing slightly and patting my back. I hadn't realized the spell had worn off so quickly until I found myself crying quietly against the older Nords neck; his arms encased me more firmly as he began rubbing my back gently, trying to soothe my shaking.

"You're safe, Fae. You're safe; I won't let anything happen to you."

* * *

Ulfric kept his word; I was safe. He had barricaded us in that room – and I had placed several runes around said barricade – and we waited several hours until one of the guards managed to beat down the door. Needless to say, on top of my runes going off, they were quite surprised to find me asleep in the lap of the Nord warrior with his axe resting against my back; prepared to fend off any trespassers.

My father's army managed to beat back the Dominion again, and the war continued. My mother's body was discovered in the library that same day, shortly before they found me and Ulfric, and though I felt sick at the sight, I was disturbed to find that I was glad it wasn't me. The woman who raised me was lying dead in a pool of her own blood and one of my first thoughts was that I was glad it wasn't me.

I wasn't sure how to feel about that.

* * *

I was naively pleased when Ulfric was stationed close to the city; he often came to visit my father, which gifted me with the pleasure of seeing him more often. Of course, he didn't directly interact with me often, but my father had taken to training me in how to rule; so I took my mother's throne at his side during most meetings. I was usually silent unless he chose to make a particular problem a lesson, and now was one of those instances.

"Well, Faelynn," My father spoke smoothly, his eyes unwavering from my own. "Where should we send reinforcements?"

"I think that," I felt myself growing close to trembling. It was the first time I had been involved in making a decision relating to the war, and despite that in and of itself being stressful, I was doing it in front of some of the most well-respected men my father had ever employed. "I should seek counsel with someone I trust." I finally admitted, staring at the map.

Against my better judgment, my gaze met Ulfrics across the table. He was standing behind his own Legate and I saw a brief flicker of confusion cross his features as I quickly returned my attention to the map. Unfortunately, my father was not blind to the silent exchange and he gave the other man a thoughtful look.

"Ulfric, I believe my daughter seeks your counsel." He commented pleasantly and I felt warmth dust my cheeks as the Nord approached me. He gazed down at the map, rather than meet my gaze, and slowly pointed.

"Bravil is taking a beating down there," He murmured to me, and I felt my brow furrowing.

"But they would have to be coming from here to reach Bravil," I responded, my own fingers dancing across the map as I relaxed. "They haven't been passing through Valenwood or Elsweyr to reach us, and we haven't seen any ships off the coast so – right? Am I right?" I stopped my chattering to glance up at Ulfric, and realized how close he was. His smile was warm.

"Yes, you're right, Lady Faelynn."

"So send them here."

* * *

We were right, as it turned out, and we managed to hold Bravil for a little longer. My father was proud of me and Ulfric seemed pleased that he had been involved. The war seemed to finally turn in our favor, and it was on my eleventh birthday that I was informed as much. My party was admittedly full of people I had no care for and those looking to butter up my father, but I was practically glued to my mother's throne through the entire night.

I like to pretend I wasn't hoping to see Ulfric but it wasn't something I could deny. He was the closest to a friend I had ever managed to make all on my own, and I had grown particularly attached to him after the incident in which he saved my life only several months prior. I trusted him, and it was easy to see as much if anyone had cared to notice.

"Faelynn, why don't you go dance?" My father spoke up from beside me and I fought off a frown. I didn't want to move from my spot – admittedly because I was nervous I would miss him if Ulfric happened to come to see me. Or, well, my father, as he had never come to visit me directly. Either way, I was nervous I would miss seeing him and for some reason I couldn't rationalize, that sounded awful.

"W-Well, father, I really don't want to, you see, I, uhm– " He laughed – a hearty guffaw that made me jump – and grinned at me openly.

"I promise if Stormcloak shows I will have him find you. Go, enjoy your party – it would be such a waste to listen to this awful gossiping and those damn Nordic tunes you've taken such a fascination with if you can't even properly enjoy yourself." I felt my face flush red with embarrassment as I stiffly stood and made my way across the ballroom somewhat awkwardly.

It was less that I had a particular fascination with Nordic songs as I did with the culture – after all, they had guarded our northern border and even my papa had said several times that they were fierce warriors. The closest I had gotten to their homeland was the time my mother and I made a trip to Bruma to converse with Skyrims High King on behalf of my father.

* * *

"Ulfric is missing in action," my father had said. "We presume him dead." I felt the breath sapped from my lungs as I tried to maintain my composure, hand resting over my breaking heart. He couldn't be dead – he was a talented soldier, strong and intelligent.

"I… I see." I responded stiffly, casting my eyes to the floor. _How?_ The word was caught in my throat as I closed my eyes, blinking away tears. Did I honestly want to know?

"Faelynn, my light, I'm sorry." I forced a watery smile onto my face, eyes still closed as I tilted my head upwards.

"Forgive me, Father, it appears I am unable to control my emotions. Please excuse me." I managed not to run from the throne room, though I ignored my father's protest as he called after me. I heard the confused murmurs of those around me as I practically shoved my way into the hall. I somehow managed to keep it together until I found the room he had saved me in years before. Locking the door behind me, I collapsed to the floor.

And I cried.

* * *

"Ulfrics been spotted in the city." My father said, not managing to contain his surprise. My heart skipped a beat, despite the dire situation.

"He's alive?" I breathed, feeling relief flood every piece of my body at my father's nod. The city may be taken from our grasp this day, but for some reason all I could do was thank the Gods that the Nord soldier was alive.

* * *

I was standing beside my father when the war ended; I felt my eyes narrow at him as his pen touched parchment. I looked away after a moment – I couldn't bear to watch him sign away so much. I wished he would have done more – even if it was just getting off his ass and raising a sword for once in his life. But everyone in the room, while solemn, had apparently accepted this as the end. Now fifteen, I felt as though this was a waste.

My eyes met Ulfrics' from across the room, and we shared a moment of quiet mourning.

* * *

I had decided to flee the country.

My white hair was pulled into a bun under a dark hood and I had worn the most raggedy clothes I could find. I slipped away in the still of the night, managing to pass every guard on my way through with relative ease. In fact, it wasn't until my feet hit the pavement outside of the door leading to the waterfront district that anyone seemed to notice me.

"Halt!" The voice was familiar so I obeyed. "Face me." I couldn't place the tone until I had turned to meet his gaze as I had earlier in the day. He looked tired, and expectant, as though he knew it was me before he even had me stop. Red met blue and he just let out a heavy sigh, shaking his head.

"Why are you doing this, Lady Faelynn?" He murmured, quietly enough that any passerby wouldn't have heard, though his voice resounded loudly in my head.

"I refuse to stay here under their thumb," I said slowly, feeling rather bashful in the presence of this soldier I had grown to adore. "They killed my mother, and my father bowed to them anyway. Thousands of his people – _my_ people – died and his response was to bow his head and surrender when they came beating down our door. I would have preferred him dead rather than a coward." I spoke honestly, though my voice was barely above a whisper.

"You realize I cannot let you leave, regardless of your reasoning." Ulfric murmured after a long pause, and I felt myself scowl.

"I wouldn't expect anything less of you-"

"So it's a good thing this is not my station tonight," He continued, a small smile pulling onto his face. "And that I, like everyone else in this city, was asleep when you slipped away unnoticed." I felt heat flood my cheeks at his implication, tears of gratitude stinging my eyes as I nodded slowly.

"Thank you," I mumbled shyly as he turned to walk away. "I don't know how I could ever repay you for this."

"Just stay alive, Princess." He said seriously, glancing over his shoulder at me. He paused again thoughtfully before adding:

"I hope to see you in Windhelm."

* * *

I was on a boat and despite hating every moment of it I comforted myself with the knowledge that someday, somehow I would come home. I would come back and everything would be right with the world and all would be well. I would rule, and I would run out the Aldmeri Dominion one way or another.

I would fix everything.

* * *

I docked in Solitude, and needless to say I was entirely exhausted by the time the voyage was over. Though, I knew if I stopped here I would surely be found. So the first thing I did was head to the nearest store to buy a map of the country, before promptly heading for the exit of the city. I kept my hood up, well aware of the Imperial presence here even as I made my way out the gate of the city.

I hoped on the back of the nearby carriage, instructing the male to take me to a city called Morthal. It seemed secluded according to the map, and I was more than happy to sleep my cares away during the trip. I laid out on the seat, staring at the sky thoughtfully as I debated the likelihood of finding myself a home in the harsh lands of Skyrim.

"Y'know, ma'am, if we continued on to Whiterun, you could purchase a horse." He commented pleasantly, casting me a smile. "Not that I don't appreciate yer company, of course, but most people would rather not spend their savings on transportation." I smiled slightly.

"There's also a home for sale there, if you'd be interested."

"Do you know of anywhere else I could call home?" I asked after a moment of silence, rolling back into a sitting position as I cursed silently to myself. Sleep would escape me for now as well, it seemed.

"Ah, well, ma'am, I know that there is a plot of land in Falkreath for sale, as well as Morthal and Dawnstar, though I wouldn't recommend the latter two. There's also a home in Whiterun and back at Solitude, to my understandin'." He responded cheerily, and I frowned in thought.

"Well, then, sir, lets head for Falkreath instead." I said, offering him a smile from under my hood. "If there is a good place to stop for supplies along the way, though, I will pay you fifty more coin to stop there." I offered, and he chuckled.

"Aye, we can stop in Whiterun, ma'am."

"Please, call me Fae."

* * *

Whiterun was about a day's travel, and as we had left in the afternoon from Solitude, we arrived about the same time in Whiterun. I had slept through a good bit of the ride, and it had only been when Eriik, the carriage driver, had gently shaken me awake that I realized how far we had made it.

"Ma'am, we're on the outskirts of Whiterun." He said simply, and I sat up slowly. He had parked alongside the stables and I looked up to see a large city, guarded by a stone wall.

"You just follow that path on up and the guards will let ye' in." He provided as I handed him another fifty gold before scuttling off.

"I'll be back as quickly as I can manage." He waved off my words with a grin. "Take yer time, ma'am."

The guards gave me a bit of trouble, claiming that there were dragons about – which I scoffed at, after they let me pass – but after explaining I would be leaving shortly they let me by. It was strange that I had to answer to guards here, as I was used to them answering to me. The first thing I saw was a smith, and I headed straight to it. While I had brought a sword with me, I had not considered armor, and after a quick discussion the woman sold me a set of leather armor, for which I was more than grateful.

She also pointed me towards the other shops, explaining that I would probably want to hit Belethors General Goods before anything else. I gave her another tip before following her directions and stopping in on the man. He seemed rather amusing, if not entirely too greedy, and I bought several spell tomes from him, as well as some apples and other miscellaneous items.

After I finished there I stopped by the alchemy shop and bought some ingredients, as well as a mortar and pestle, before haggling the small booths outside. I bought a decent amount of meat and some more fruits and vegetables before heading back towards the exit. All in all, I spent an hour stuffing three bags full of things; toting them along alone was hard but not impossible.

I was more than slightly agitated when a group of guards came sprinting by, letting out a squeal as one male actually ran headlong into me. Red met green as we gazed at each other, equally surprised. Then his surprise shifted to annoyance as he scoffed.

"Watch where you're going." He growled as he stood, before continuing on after the others. I stared after the man in wonder – anger, embarrassment, and fascination mingling as I scrambled to my feet and continued on my way.

When I finally reached Eriik outside, the sun was just barely hovering over the horizon.

"Sorry that took so long," I apologized as hopped onto his carriage. I gave a sidelong glance at the stables, chewing my lower lip. "Eriik, I hate to ask this of you, but would you mind if I bought a horse here?" He seemed surprised, but shrugged.

"Not at all, ma'am. You've paid me more than enough, so I don't mind if you want to continue alone – "

"Oh, no, I meant and allow me to follow you." I said sheepishly, offering him a bright smile. It was then I heard a roar fill the air around us. Looking to my right, I saw a large shadow in the sky circling around. My eyes widened considerably, gaping at the beast in awe.

"Is that a…?"

"Dragon!" Eriik yelled, garnering the attention of those surrounding us. I dove out of the carriage, quickly slipping into the stables, managing to hang onto my things as Eriik took off on his carriage. Rightly so, as the beast soared overhead only moments later.

Its roar was deafening as it landed, setting fire to a nearby building. I looked on in horror as the male from earlier sprinted out from the plains nearby and literally _tackled_ the beast, digging his sword into the creature's wing. It snapped at him, and though he managed to dodge the beast's teeth it looked as if he wouldn't be able to dodge the blast of fire it threw at him. I flinched as he just barely rolled out of the way, towards the dragon, before slicing upward. Blood immediately began pouring out of the beast as it stumbled back, collapsing shortly thereafter.

I was gaping at the male once again, absolutely astonished. I took in his features curiously, noting that he was almost as pale as myself, though he had short black hair – well, excluding the thin tail, which reached his waist – and bright green eyes. He was tall and young, probably closer to my own age, if I was not mistaken. He turned and I watched as he was enveloped in light that was seemingly coming from the dead dragon.

"Dragonborn.." Came a low gasp from nearby, and I looked around to find the owner of the stables watching him as well.

"Dragonborn?" I questioned quietly and he just gave me a confused look.

"The Hero of Legend – destined to battle the World Eater. He has the soul of a Dragon." I blinked several times at him before I stood, slowly. I found myself eyeing the "hero" curiously from where I was, unable to keep myself from wondering how he felt about the whole thing.

We made eye contact and I felt my heart skip as he smirked at me. Heat flooded my cheeks and I turned to the owner of the stable again, bartering for a horse as I ignored the approach of the Dragonborn. I grabbed the reigns of the horse the man offered me and used the poor creature as a shield while I loaded my things onto her back.

"Aren't you the girl from earlier?" He questioned, tone amused, and I fumbled with the knot I was making.

"Aye, I believe you tripped over me." I commented as dryly as I could manage, growing agitated with the situation and the damned ropes as they refused to cooperate with me.

"Ah, yes, I'm sorry about that," He purred, and I immediately knew what kind of a man this "hero" was, silently cursing when he walked up behind me and took the ropes gently from my shaking hands. "My name is Laskiin." He added, easily tying the knot I had been fumbling with.

"Faelynn." I said stiffly as I turned to face him, giving him my blankest stare.

"Mm, like the Princess?" My heart stopped.

"Yes, like the Princess." I rolled my eyes as I slid under his arm and grabbed the reigns of my new steed with a long sigh. "It was nice to meet you, Laskiin, but I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"Awh, come on, Princess, come share a drink with me." Laskiin smirked as he called playfully after me.

"I don't drink. But thank you for the invitation, Dragonborn." He seemed to stiffen at that. "I'm afraid I need to get to Falkreath and it's going to take me a while to get there, so I have to get going."

"I could take you." Laskiin chirped, his cocky grin never leaving his features. "I'm heading that was as well, tomorrow morning. I'm guessing you're new to Skyrim, right?" I spluttered, narrowing my eyes slightly.

"Aye, I arrived yesterday." I relented, frowning. "How'd you know?" I sighed, tugging my hood down a bit lower on my face.

"The emblem on your cloak. It's from the Imperial City." He said it casually, but I felt panic fill my heart as I looked down at the metal piece holding it closed. I traced the crest with my thumb, exhaling quietly.

"I left after the Emperor signed the White-Gold Concordat." I said honestly, shrugging my shoulders slightly. "I figured things were about to go to Hell around there so." He was eyeing me curiously then nodded slowly.

"I can only imagine."

* * *

I ended up staying with him at the Bannered Mare that night, despite my better judgment. I rented the room above his and ended up sitting at the bar with him, talking about his adventures across Skyrim. He seemed like a nice guy, despite the fact he was every bit what I thought he was. His smirk was charming and his eyes always twinkled with mischievous intentions, but even so I rather liked him.

I learned he was bordering twenty, and made his money as a mercenary. He had only just recently discovered he was the Dragonborn after narrowly escaping his hometown of Helgen, and the only reason he was in the city of Whiterun was because after defeating the dragon above Riverwood a kind soul had asked him to send word to the Jarl.

"So now that I'm finally done here, I'm heading home to Falkreath." Laskiin finished and I found myself smiling at him.

"What about you, why're you heading to Falkreath?" He asked casually, giving me his full attention.

"Ah, well," I flushed pink for some reason under his gaze, shrugging. "I heard there was some land available for purchase, so I was going to build a home there." He seemed a bit surprised.

"Aye, but they want a lot of gold for it, Princess." I shrugged slightly, fiddling with my cloak nervously.

"The worst they can do it tell me no, right?" I commented cheerily, smiling at him. Laskiin seemed dubious, but didn't comment further. I tried not to notice the slightly darker gleam his eyes took on as I dropped a handful of coin on the counter, smiling to the bartender.

"His drinks are on me, alright?" She gave me a nod, scooping up the coin as I stood. "Goodnight, Laskiin. I'll see you in the morning."

"Princess," He whined, but the smirk had returned to his face as he waved. "I'll see you then."

Making my way up the stairs I made sure to reminded myself to stash my coin in separate places, splitting the large sum of money up. It was never wise to travel with so much money on your person, but I really hadn't had a choice in the matter. I had also taken a horde of my most expensive trinkets and jewelry with me in the event I needed more; overall I suspected I should never have to actually work a day in my life as long as I lived a moderate life and didn't get robbed blind.

Though I was only fifteen, I knew very well that I needed to be frugal. It hadn't mattered thus far how old I was, and I was hoping that it wouldn't matter when I got to Falkreath to buy the land. Age was apparently something that went generally unacknowledged, apparently, and I wasn't going to complain.

I fell asleep that night thinking about the green-eyed Nord downstairs.

* * *

I woke to a gentle knock on my door before it was pushed open. I knew without looking it would be my traveling companion, and I decided I would rather just leave my eyes closed than deal with it. There was a soft chuckle as I tried to hang onto sleep, though my attempts were thwarted when I felt a gentle brush along my cheek. Startled, my eyes fluttered open to see the older Nord smirking down at me.

"Good morning, Princess." He chuckled as I blushed slightly, sitting up. It took several moments of me rubbing my eyes for me to register that I was no longer hiding beneath my cloak.

"Good morning, Laskiin." I mumbled tiredly, trying to pretend I was unbothered that my snow-white hair was hanging loose, and my pointed ears exposed. My elven features were not as prominent as they would have been if I was a full-blooded Altmer, but I still more closely resembled my mother's people than my fathers.

"Didn't peg you for an elf, I'll admit." Laskiin teased, crossing his arms over his chest as I stood and reached for my cloak.

"Half-elf," I responded absent-mindedly as I fastened the cloak before I began wrapping my long hair into a bun. "My father is Imperial."

"Really now? I wouldn't have guessed it. You look more like one of those Snow Elves. Of course, I've only ever seen paintings of them, but you catch my drift. You've got the white hair, white skin, and those pretty pink eyes – "

I turned my gaze to him, growing flustered under his attention. His eyes were trained on me, and I saw something in them that made my heart flutter.

"I-I'm an albino." I clarified as I forced myself to look away from him. "My mother was an Altmer; if I didn't have this defect I would be taller, a-and tanner, and probably have had golden hair like my mother – "

He put a hand on my head, pulling out the pin that was holding my hair up.

"Relax, Princess." Laskiin chuckled, seeming a bit bewildered at my reaction. "You're beautiful the way you are. Don't stress yourself out thinking otherwise."

Once again, I was left gaping at the male as he made his way out the door, never looking back at me.

"I'll meet you downstairs."

* * *

As Laskiin had stolen my hair pin, I decided that I would braid two strips of hair to frame my face, and just leave the rest down. I made my way down the stairs with my bags in hand, trying to ignore the stares I got from those around me as I approached the bar. The bartender seemed confused, and I was not surprised as I hadn't shown her my face the night before. But I left the coin on the bar and made my way towards the door, anyway, staring at the ground as I waited for Laskiin.

"Damned elves." Someone growled and I flinched despite myself, not looking up. I had expected that elves would not be well-liked among the people, but I had forgotten that I would be considered one of them. I suppose I had deluded myself into thinking that I was more human than elven.

"Oh shut up, you old drunk." I looked up to see Laskiin scoffing at the male as he approached me, rolling his eyes.

"What'd you say, boy?"

"I told you to shut yer trap." Laskiin sneered, his accent coming out with his agitation. "Leave the poor girl alone."

"What self respectin' Nord would defend an elf?" The older male sneered nastily and I found myself turning pink in embarrassment. Despite this, I tentatively reached out and touched Laskiins arm.

"Let's just go, please – "

"What self respectin' _man_ disrespects a woman?" Laskiin shot back, ignoring my quiet request. My heart was beating faster at the exchange, though I couldn't quite pinpoint why.

"The kind that knows how to tell the damned difference between a _woman_ and a _thing._ " There was a pregnant paused and I almost thought Laskiin was going to walk away.

Boy was I wrong.

" _FUS RO DAH."_ I gasped as the older man was blasted through the air, slamming into the wall with a loud 'thud'. Laskiin grabbed my hand, then, and took off running; laughter bubbling out of him as he dragged me away from the scene. I could only imagine how illegal what he just did was, but even so my heart was thundering in my chest for different reasons.

"Halt! You have committed crimes against – " Laskiin drew his sword, and I quickly cast an invisibility spell over the two of us.

"Just keep running!" Nervous laughter leaked into my words as I dragged him around the guards and out the front gate. He was cackling still as we reached our horses, and I couldn't help but laugh with him. The situation wasn't funny – really, it wasn't – but Gods he looked like he was having so much fun. I promised I would gripe at him later as we rode away, moving as fast as our steeds would carry us.

It wasn't long before we were out of Whiterun Hold, and slowed down to allow the horses some rest. It was then I decided to fuss over what had happened, casting him a wry look.

"Was all that really necessary, Dragonborn?" He grinned deviously at me, and not for the first time did I find myself admiring that smile.

"I had to defend your honor, Princess." I knew he was teasing, and I felt my eyes roll before I could stop it. He just laughed loudly at the motion, shaking his head.

"You're just too cute, Faelynn." Laskiin said as he sped up and I felt heat flood my cheeks as I gave his back a startled look. _Oh._

* * *

We made it to Falkreath quickly, to my mild dismay; it had only taken some conversation – and Gods know how much coin – for the Jarl to allow me to buy the land, and after offering payment it only took a few days for my home to be built, with the assistance of several strong men. Of course, then I was faced with the fact that I and Laskiin no longer had a common goal.

"I'll be heading home soon, Princess." He commented casually the night my home was finished. I had made us dinner in celebration, and while the male was still his usual playful self, things felt a bit bittersweet.

"Are you trying to tell me we won't be seeing each other again, Dragonborn?" Laskiin gave me a secretive smile, though his eyes were alight with amusement.

"I wouldn't say that, but it may be a long while after tonight." I brushed my long hair behind one ear, trying not to show my disappointment as he stood. I scraped my brain for a reason he could stay, but came up empty handed as I followed him to the door. He gazed at me thoughtfully as we stood there – me trying to hide my distress and him preparing his goodbyes.

"See ya', Faelynn," He finally said, opening the door. He paused, holding the handle as he glanced back at me.

"Oh, and my real name is Arvakr." He closed the door before I could respond, and by the time I made it outside he had vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys! I did a double update tonight, since this is pretty much just filler to cover the time-skip. After this is when the real story begins. I would also like to reiterate that this is SEMI-AU, with changes to the canon timeline! They feel minor in the story, though, so theres no reason to panic. After all, who really paid mind to the years in their game?

Read and review, please, my lights!

\- Razz

* * *

|| Chapter Two ||

* * *

 _Skyrim, Oblivion_ © Bethesda

 _Faelynn, Arvakr_ © Razzella

* * *

4E 175

Dear Father,

This letter will never reach you, but I will write it anyway. It's my sixteenth birthday, can you believe it?

You may be seeking me by now, however, you will never find me. Though you seem to be aware of my fascination with Skyrim, I doubt you will send troops to find me. It is more likely you will let me be free, such as your docile nature.

I am happy here thus far. Skyrim is a beautiful and rugged terrain, and I have made a home for myself. I made friends with a man named Arvakr, who defended my honor, and is actually the Dragonborn. Stunning, I know, that I would meet a man straight out of prophecy so shortly after my arrival here.

My home is large and empty, but I am content. It is no worse than the palace, in that regard.

I often wonder how you're doing, and if you miss me. I hope so.

* * *

4E 176

Dear Father, today I turn seventeen.

Again, I am writing this letter you will never lay eyes on. It seems sad, but it is therapeutic to pretend I didn't slip away in the dead of night with no goodbyes to be had. Sometimes I tell myself you know where I am, and how I'm doing.

It's been a year now since I fled my home, and a year since I settled into my new home. I've made friends in the town, and while I don't have to work with all the money I have stashed away, I still have a small garden I tend – and I've learned to hunt!

It isn't very ladylike, but I'm happy.

* * *

4E 177

Dear Father, I am eighteen.

I had a drink at the tavern with some friends as celebration. It was mostly uneventful and otherwise boring, besides.

Oh! Excluding that I saw Arvakr for the first time in years. He danced with me, and ended up leading me home by nightfall, when I was too taken to make the hike alone. And then we danced once more after I pleaded with the man. All in all, it was a very embarrassing affair.

He was gone before I awoke the next morning, but he left me a letter congratulating me, and telling me he had fun.

* * *

4E 178

Dear Father, I am nineteen now.

My year has been uneventful and I honestly have nothing to update you on. Gods, I miss you. I wish I could come home, if even for a day. But by now I am probably presumed dead, correct? It would be useless to undo all the work I put into hiding away.

But I miss you.

* * *

4E 179

Dear Papa, I am twenty.

I once again saw Arvakr, and we shared a few drinks. I think he may live somewhere in the same hold as me, though I rarely ever see him. He's busier than I, being the Dragonborn and all. I'm not sure what exactly he's been up to, but I do wish I could see him more. I have friends, of course, but Arvakr is different. I cherish his companionship more than others. Is that strange?

Thinking of you, always.

* * *

4E 180

Dear Papa, today I have turned twenty-one.

And today, the day of my birth, I killed someone else. I was in Windhelm three days ago, you see. Ulfrics father passed, and I had heard that Ulfric was giving a eulogy. I did not realize he had been incarcerated for these past five years, and had yet to be freed. I then went to Riften, per the child's request. It was not far from home, I had said. I could stop in and be home before sunrise tomorrow.

I digress, a small boy was praying for intervention of darker forces, but rather than allow that, I did the deed myself. I killed an abusive old woman in her sleep – does that make me a bad person? Was I wrong to protect the lives of small children by killing someone else? Should I have informed the law instead?

Papa, I did not know what to do, but I feel as though this was all I could have done to save that boy.

So why do I feel so uneasy?

On another note, has it really been so long? Five whole years since I arrived in Skyrim. Gods bless! Papa, I miss you. I realize that I had thrown a tantrum that only a fifteen year old girl could throw about things she didn't understand, and while I have no desire to return home, I wish I could be with my family. I can't help but wonder if you ever remarried – maybe I have a sibling by now, aye?

I'm kidding, I've heard of the royal baby. He's two now, right? I'm so glad. I hope your wife is beautiful – I've heard only stories of her kindness. I'm glad you have moved forward and continued to rule as well as you can, being "a slave to the elves" and all.

Talos bless you and your new family.


	3. Chapter 3

Read and review, please, my lights!

\- Razz

* * *

|| Chapter Three ||

* * *

 _Skyrim_ © Bethesda

 _Faelynn, Arvakr_ © Razzella

* * *

I huffed as I ran my fingers through my hair. I didn't know what to write, though I felt so compelled to do so. I knew this was a stupid habit, writing my father every year, but I really just needed to relief. I wanted to add more than my last words, but what else was there to say? He replaced my mother and myself, and despite knowing it wasn't like that, my heart told me otherwise.

A knock at the door garnered my attention and I tossed the journal onto my bed before making my way to answer. I was pleasantly surprised to find Arvakr on the other side, and my grin betrayed my feelings on the matter.

"Hey, Princess," He chirped, smirking down at me as he leaned in the doorway. "Happy Birthday."

"Arvakr," I said pleasantly, turning to allow him entry. "Please come in." The man was now twenty five, if my calculations were correct. I couldn't help but admire him as he took a seat at my dining table, pouring himself a mug of ale.

"It's good to see you, old friend." I commented casually, glad I had cleaned up as soon as I got home.

"Gods, now we're 'old friends'? I still thought we were still new friends." I shoved him gently as I made my way to the other side of the table, propping my chin up in one hand as I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I've known you for five long years, Dragonborn. I would call us old friends, in comparison to my other friends." There was a flash of something in his eyes, but before I could place it he had returned to his normal smirking self.

"Aye, I suppose we are." He took a drink. "Princess, didn't you tell me last time I saw you you had a book of prophecies?" I blinked thoughtfully, then nodded, standing to fetch it from the nearby bookshelf. I thumbed through the spines of my collection quickly, returning to the table, where Arvakr was pouring me a drink.

I smiled gratefully as I sat across from him again, offering the book. "Aye, I think it has yours in here as well. I snatched it from the college before I returned home." I didn't like to call it stealing, really, but I may have acquired many of my collection of books by failing to return them to the college before I left.

"Thanks, Princess. I've been wondering about what my next step should be." I took a drink, raising an amused eyebrow at him.

"I would have started by visiting the Greybeards when they called." That had been five years ago, and the male had failed to follow up on their call. Which was not surprising, but mildly frustrating. He had a huge adventure laid out in front of him that he refused to follow after. I had never questioned why but –

It was then I felt it.

The room started spinning slowly and I placed a hand on the table, trying to steady myself as I lost my breath. I locked eyes with Arvakr, confused and honestly rather betrayed by the whole affair as I attempted to summon up some magicka. I had no delusions of being able to kill the bloody Dragonborn, but had the fireball formed, I would have scarred him for his betrayal.

When the magicka didn't come, my panic became more apparent, and despite everything I attempted to run. However, when I made it around the edge of the table was about the time the dizziness overwhelmed my senses and I collapsed. Luckily, I didn't hit the floor; Arvakr caught my form and pulled me to him gently.

"Sorry, Princess." He didn't sound sorry at all when he said it, though. "This will all be over soon." The promise was made softly in my ear as I struggled weakly. He pet my hair with one hand as I finally sank to the floor, him holding me.

" _Why?"_ The words that left my lips were the last thing I remember before darkness absorbed my consciousness.

* * *

When I finally awoke it took several moments before the memories of what happened flooded back to me and I sat up in a rush. The smell of blood assaulted my senses then and I chewed my lower lip nervously.

"Good morning, Princess." My eyes shot to the male, who was leaning against the nearby wall. I narrowed my eyes, trying once again to summon magicka to my palms. Though I couldn't see it, I knew he was smirking down at me in that condescending way. _Gods,_ how was I so _stupid_ to think we were friends?!

"Faelynn, correct?" A woman's voice startled me, and I glanced up to see she was elevated on a nearby shelf. I chose not to answer, and rather glared at the woman earnestly. I would burn this building down around them if I could only make the _stupid magicka work_ –

"Princess, it's rude to ignore people." I sneered at that as I stood, opting to have more dignity than they seemed to think I had. I wasn't sure why, but the fact he had drugged me and drug me to Gods know where was nothing in comparison to the rage I felt at knowing he brought me before a _woman._ I wasn't sure why, but I hated her guts immediately.

"I swear I will rip your beating heart from your chest, you snake." I growled out, fixating my hateful glare on him. I was not the same defenseless girl he had met five years ago. I refused to bow before these people, no matter who they were. I was not my father.

His hearty guffaw did not surprise me as I allowed myself to glare at the woman again, popping my fingers.

"Did you have something to say or are we just going to spend time together?" I sneered cheerily, itching for something to defend myself with. Hand-to-hand had never been my forte.

"It would be wise to stow your attitude – "

"Yes, I suppose it would, but I didn't claim to be intelligent, you bloody harpy. So instead of chirping your bullshit, why not just tell me what it is you want?" She clicked her tongue and I knew I had angered her, but Arvakr's laughter only increased as he leaned against a nearby nightstand for support.

"You stole a kill from our family," The glazed eyes of Grelod crossed my mind. "And that deed must be repaid." She paused, I suppose for dramatic effect, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. My anger was cooling slowly, but I continued to rekindle it with Arkvark's betrayal.

"One of the people behind you has a contract out on them," I glanced over my shoulder. "You will figure out who it is – "

"And kill them, yeah, got it." I scoffed. "I suppose you have a weapon for me, or do you expect me to do it with my bare hands?" She bristled and offered me an iron dagger. I contemplated using it on her, or Arkvakr. My eyes slid over to the male and I noticed his laughter had ceased, and he was eyeing me with some curiosity.

I decided to just do as they asked and turned my attention to the three people kneeling across the room. One was a mother, another a soldier, and another… defiler of daughters? I snorted as he attempted to threaten me, after he realized his bribery was not going to work. It was pathetic. The longer he spoke, the more I was certain it had to be him, and so I wandered behind him thoughtfully. I eyed him a little longer as he seemed to realize I had migrated from in front of him and began begging for his life.

It did nothing.

I cut his throat with relative ease, and the sound of his body hitting the flood made the other two jump.

"Are we done here, then?" I asked stiffly, crossing my arms as I approached them once again. The woman tried to give me a spill about joining her family that I once again interrupted.

"I have no interest in joining you. I'm going to walk out that door and forget any of this ever happened, and probably move, all things considered, so if you would _please_ let me out, I would be much obliged."

She tossed me the key and I left without a backward glance.

It took me another three days to make it home from Morthal and I silently – and sometimes not so silently – cursed Arvakr the whole way. I refused to cry, as I rode home in the carriage, but the moment my door closed behind me I collapsed in front of it and cried to my heart's content.

I could have went to the guards. I could have sold him out and told them the location of the hideout and even the password, but I didn't. I just locked myself away in my home and refused to leave for days.

* * *

There was a knock at my door that I almost ignored. Almost. I think part of me had wanted to see Arvakr there, grinning at me as he did every time I had seen him. But it was not him, and while some part of me was relieved, another part of me was disappointed to see the courier there.

"Letter for ye' – yer eyes only." He said cheerfully, handing it over before turning and making his way back to town. I closed the door, eyeing it curiously as I sat at my kitchen table. Peeling it open, I blinked in surprise as I skimmed it, and, trying my damnedest not to laugh, reread it.

* * *

 _My dear Princess,_

 _I do apologize for the way everything turned out; I will eventually return your book (that I really did need, mind you) and make proper amends. I want you to know that it was not my idea to have you brought in to repay your debt, but rather my leaders. They're like my family, you understand._

 _Your anger was beautiful. I can't recall a time in the five years I've known you that you displayed such honest emotion at anything. It was cute, like the time you were so drunk you begged me to dance with you._

 _I want you to know our friendship is real, and my actions were not for a lack of affection toward you. However, you are probably wondering how much you really know about me, to which I answer:_

 _Nothing._

 _I will visit soon, Princess._

 _P.S. If you somehow manage to rip my heart from my chest, I will dance with you in Sovngarde._

 _Love,_

 _Your Snake._

* * *

He was _mocking_ me, and my feelings were torn between amused and offended. I sniffed in disdain, deciding if he really meant to visit I would blast him to tiny pieces before he entered the room. The letter was folded and neatly tucked between two books on my bookshelf before I made my way to my bedroom to sleep for the first time in days.

* * *

" _Laskiin," I teased him, recalling our first meeting before reaching out to the male gleefully. "Dance with me." He seemed amused at the whole affair as he stood and took my hand._

" _Alright, Princess. Just because it's your birthday." I laughed as we began twirling to the music that filled the tavern. It was fun, dancing with Arvakr. Like the whole world was nonexistent. And maybe it was because I was drunk, but his eyes seemed kinder tonight, and Gods know I had been admiring him for hours. Such a beautiful man was dancing with me._

 _A flush that had nothing to do with the alcohol overcame me as I smiled brightly up at him._

" _You look beautiful, Princess." He commented – so casually, that damn man – and I laughed heartily._

" _Thank you, Arvakr." I said breezily as he twirled me around. "You're not so bad looking yourself." His smirk appeared as he pulled me against his chest, leaning to whisper in my ear._

" _Faelynn," a shiver coursed through me as he whispered my name, and I heard him chuckle. "Faelynn, wake up." I blinked, confusion spreading across my features as he leaned back, smiling gently._

" _Wake up."_

I woke with a start, sitting upright in my bed, already feeling the heat flooding my cheeks as I brushed my hair back out of my face.

"And just what were _you_ dreaming of, Princess?" I heard a snicker to my left and jerked away, rolling off the bed and onto my feet.

"Get out." I said simply, trying to contain the traitorous feelings of joy that he had actually visited to make amends.

"But you were calling me in your sleep," Arvakr said casually as he made himself comfortable on my bed, crossing his arms. "Did you miss me?" He mocked, and I felt the flames in my hands before I thought of summoning them.

"I said get out, Arvakr." I repeated, ignoring the fluttering in my chest.

"Y'know, Princess, I've had this idea for a while," He commented, ignoring me. "About you, that is." He clarified as he grinned at me deviously, standing across from me. It was one of the few times I realized how he towered over me, arms still crossed and his head cocked to one side.

"… and what is that?" I relented, my curiosity getting the better of me as he backed me into the wall. I didn't feel threatened, rather, the feelings twisting in my stomach was far from fear.

"I think," He breathed as he placed his hands on either side of my head, leaning down to whisper in my ear. "You're feelings –" I tried to ignore how hot his breath was on my sensitive ears, praying he ignored the heat radiating from my face.

"– about me – " My heart was spluttering as I inhaled sharply, preparing myself for his next words.

"– are less than platonic." A low, dark chuckle – a brush of lips against my ear. I was trying to control my breathing, pretending he was wrong. Pretending I had never noticed the way his smirk twisted my stomach, or the way that twinkle in his eye sapped the very air from my lungs. He was wrong, wrong, _wrong!_

"You don't know what you're talking about." My voice cracked and I cursed myself silently as he sniffed in amusement.

"You may be right, _Faelynn_ ," _Oh, Gods._ "But, somehow I doubt it." Arvakr spoke casually again as he leaned away and returned to lounging on my bed, casting me an amused glance as I composed myself.

"I brought back your book, and figured while I was here you may have some questions for me." He shrugged his shoulders. I wanted to tell him to leave again, but for some reason the words that came out of my mouth were not anything close to that.

"What if you were right?" I blurted it out thoughtlessly, watching as his eyes lit up again. I knew I had fallen into his trap, just as he planned, but I couldn't help but ask.

"About what?" I felt embarrassment start to creep over me as I quickly decided to derail this train of conversation, chastising myself. Of course that would be his response. Why did I think I could ever get a straight answer out of this man? I couldn't have this conversation if he was going to force me to embarrass myself.

"Nothing." I finally said, exiting the room and heading for the front door. I heard him scramble after me, trying not to grin.

"Where're you goin'?" He called as I tugged the door open. I glanced back at him, shrugging. "Dunno yet."

I slammed the door behind me.

* * *

I ended up riding to Whiterun, after everything. I debated if leaving the male in my house had been a wise decision, but figured he would probably leave when he realized I wasn't coming back for a while. I made my way towards the city with a sigh, figuring I could probably buy a few things while I was here.

"This one thinks the Lady has never had her fortune read." I blinked, realizing that the khajiit was speaking to me after a quick glance around.

"I haven't." I admitted as I approached, sitting across from him with a wary smile. "Can you read it?"

"Not exactly," He said simply and I sniffed in amusement. "But this one will do the Lady one better." He stared at me for a long time, and I began to shift uncomfortably until I realized his eyes were not on me – rather, they were seeing beyond me. It was unnerving. Shortly afterward his vision focused back on me and he gave me a toothy smile.

"You will own the souls of four brothers, and the heart of one." I stared blankly at the man as he smiled brightly to me.

"That's it?" I tried not to sound so disappointed, and the khajiit laughed, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"What the Lady seeks lies not in prophecy. This one would recommend she seek counsel for her troubles."

The first person who came to mind was Ulfric, and I felt a small sigh leave me. "Aye, but the only person I trust is unreachable." The old cat seemed thoughtful, tilting his head to one side as his ears twitched.

"Nothing is unreachable."

* * *

I made it home the next day, feeling exhausted as I walked into my house, bags in hand. The trip had been a massive success towards gathering supplies, though I debated whether or not it was even worth it. My house seemed empty, and as I began putting away my food and other necessities, I wondered if Ulfric was alright, wherever he was. I hadn't exactly been able to ask around if he was okay, seeing as most of the men visiting for the funeral had been soldiers; Gods know the last thing I needed was soldiers focusing their attention on me for too long.

I could only hope he was alright.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the incident with Arvakr, and he had yet to come bug me again, thank the Gods. I was making dinner alone when I decided I wanted to take on some adventure in my life. I was twenty-one and had only barely extended beyond my home, whereas other inhabitants of Skyrim had been off adventuring. Most every guard I met said they were adventurers until they were married, and most of those passing through had a thousand stories to tell.

Whereas I, on the other hand, had none. I listened to their stories in awe and wished for such excitement, but had never even made an effort to act on the idea that maybe I could do it too. I sighed as I sat at the table and began eating my stew, eyes glazing over at the idea. Maybe I could go train with the Greybeards, if they would have me. Ulfric had, after all, and while I'm unsure as to how he managed it, I was not unwilling to work. I could always return to the college, where I had briefly studied, or join the companions. Surely there was somewhere in this world I would fit in well enough to make a difference.

First things first, I would need to find someone to tend to my homestead while I was away. Previously the Jarl had offered me a steward, so the next day I returned there to request he be sent to my home. When the redguard female arrived I was pleasantly surprised.

"I'm Faelynn, the head of household." I greeted cheerily, and the woman offered a slight smile.

"I am Rayya. It is a pleasure."

* * *

Shortly after the arrival of my steward, I packed a few things and dressed in a set of leather armor. My bow was slung over my shoulder and I gave myself another once over before handing her the letter I had written for Arvakr, in the event he arrived here again while I was away.

"Be wary of him. While he claims friend to me, I do not know how he would handle someone new." It was as if I was talking about a stray dog as we conversed at the door.

There was a short discussion about my affairs and then I was out the door and on the back of my horse, Aleesia, riding off into the morning sun.

* * *

Nothing could have prepared me for the bloody steps up to High Hrothgar. Gods know I was not a lazy woman, but these blasted things may as well have led to Sovngarde itself. Not only that, but I was carrying a pack to the Greybeards for this silly little man somewhere down three thousand steps or so. The wind and cold was what was the most bothersome about the climb, if I was being honest. My armor protected me from the physical attacks of others, but did little to fend off the cold that was berating me otherwise. My cloak was closed, naturally, but the wind simply kicked it up away from my form the higher I climbed.

I could see why the Nords considered this a spiritual journey. The path was harsher than any other climate I had experienced in Skyrim, and though the shrines were interesting to read, they were doing little for encouragement. It definitely provided a lot of self-insight.

"Gods bless me, I will reach the top of this blasted mountain." I muttered, trudging on despite the freezing temperatures. I could have used some kind of spell to warm me along the way – I was sure I knew of one that could assist me, but the idea was laid to rest early on. _I want to do this on my own._

I had decided to train under the Greybeards. Learn their ways, learn a new outlook on life, and maybe find a way to drag the bloody Dragonborn up here someday. The dragons were running rampant the longer he waited to fulfill his prophecy, and I, like many others, was tired of waiting around to be saved. I may not have been the embodiment of the legend, but if I could do even one thing to help move the world along, I would do it.

"Stupid Arvakr." I grumbled quietly, pausing to take a breath at the next shrine.

It was probably the worst idea I had ever had, honestly.

A roar pierced through the wind, and before I had time to find the source, I felt myself being thrown to one side by a frost troll. The beast seemed irate for some reason, but luckily I managed to scramble to my feet just in time to miss the skull-splitting punch he threw at me. Flames ignited from both my palms as I backed away, singeing the beast as I stumbled away from him. He seemed unbothered by the attack as he continued advancing towards me blindly, and despite my heart being in my throat, I continued my assault until he finally fell to the ground.

Of course, that was when the second one came up behind me and promptly smashed my head into a nearby stone wall. I collapsed almost immediately, feeling the blood already trailing down the side of my face. I could feel myself slipping as I tried to focus on… what? I fought to pull the thought back to me briefly, trying to ignore the splitting migraine I could feel settling over me. Where the fuck was I? Gods, it was cold.

There was a flash of heat across my face, and then an explosion that felt very distant as the world began spinning.

"Gods above!" That sounded familiar for some reason I couldn't quite place. " _Princess?!"_ Green eyes came to mind and I felt myself smiling goofily.

"Arvakr."

I could feel myself being jostled around as – who was this again? – _someone_ lifted me into their arms, cradling me against their chest. At least I knew it was a man, I acknowledged briefly before I tried to focus my blurred vision to the face of the man above me.

"Talos was guarding you tonight, my lady." My lady? That was a strange thing to call me. I giggled in response as the mystery male held me close to him, continuing up the steps rapidly.

"I wish I could see you," I laughed softly, closing my eyes. "I bet you're a perfect knight." There was a chuckle as the man gently shook me, forcing me to open my eyes.

"Don't close your eyes, Fae, or I fear you won't wake up again." Blue eyes flickered through my memory.

"Ulfric."

"Aye, Princess."

"It's cold." I managed, fighting to keep my eyes open as the man gently sat me down and began rummaging through a bag. Was that mine? I couldn't recall. Where was I again?

"I need you to drink this." Ulfric handed me a red liquid that looked questionable. Unfortunately, the bottle managed to slip through my fingers when I attempted to bring it to my face. Then, it appeared at my lips; I sent a mental check to see if it was in my hands. I confirmed it was not when Ulfric let out a soft sigh, reminding me I was meant to be drinking this questionable liquid. He titled the bottle up and I began drinking as fast as I could manage to avoid it spilling from my lips, though I couldn't help the small trail that formed from the corner of my lips.

I felt something warm run along the small trail, and sighed softly as I felt the pain begin fading from my head.

"You can rest now, my lady."

"Faelynn. Just call me Faelynn."

"… alright. You can rest now, Faelynn."

* * *

The first thing I noticed was the warmth. Something warm was wrapped around me and Gods knew it was nice in contrast to what I was used to. The next thing was the fact that my warmth was breathing; I wondered briefly how this came to pass before memories came flooding back. My head was covered by a thick fabric that prevented me from knowing the time, and I realized I was curled up in the lap of someone. _Ulfric._

I felt my heart swell at his kindness. The older male had let me use him as literal bed rather than let me sleep on the cold ground beneath us – and most probably prevented me from growing ill due to the moisture of the snow. The strong arms surrounding me tightened a bit as he shifted beneath me, letting out a low grumble in his sleep.

I chose to go back to sleep rather than wake the Nord.

* * *

"Faelynn." I was shaken gently in my bundle, and my eyes fluttered open slowly. I tugged the blanket from over my head groggily, flinching away from the sunlight breaking over the horizon.

"Good morning." I mumbled, eyes fluttering closed again as I leaned against the male beneath me sleepily. His laughter shook me again and though I wanted to complain I resisted. The man had saved my life the evening before, after all.

"Good morning," Ulfric stood, careful to keep me cradled to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired and broken," I admitted, not at all alarmed by my position. It was no different from the evening years ago that he had saved me from the Thalmor attack. "But ready to continue my mission."

"And what sort of mission have ye' undertaken?"

"I want to train under the Greybeards." I responded breezily, missing the surprised expression that flickered across his face as he put me on my feet.

"That's an honorable mission." He commented vaguely, offering me a small smile. "I myself have decided to take the mountain path as pilgrimage." The explanation seemed reasonable. It was not surprising that the man would climb the mountain as a form of atonement. I was not sure why he was locked away in prison for five years, but it couldn't have been anything light.

"Always so honorable." I commented softly as we began walking, enjoying each other's company for the moment.

"I hope Skyrim has been kind to you." I grinned at his comment. "Aye. I own a house and some land in Falkreath. I would have taken to Windhelm, but I thought it unwise to wander into a place with so many soldiers wandering about." He nodded in understanding.

"Aye. You chose wisely in selecting a smaller town to occupy, honestly. My father was a good man, but I cannot say, had you been revealed, he wouldn't have sent you home."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Ulfric." I said quietly, having almost forgotten the older man's passing. "His funeral was stunning."

"So I've heard." The words indicated that this was as far as this conversation would be going.

"What will you be doing once your pilgrimage is complete?" I redirected the conversation and he offered me a kind look.

"I hope to take over where my father left off."

* * *

We reached High Hrothgar that evening just before sunset, and I deposited the supplies I had been toting in the chest outside the monastery. Obviously, my deposit would be for not when I eventually managed to convince them to take me as an apprentice, but for now –

"We have been waiting for you." I felt a shudder run up my spine as I turned my attention to a man standing just outside the door of the large stone building. For a moment, I presumed he was speaking to Ulfric, their former student, but I realized his eyes were trained on me.

"… me?" I couldn't help but be dubious, surprised by this development. Ulfric seemed equally confused beside me, looking between the two of us with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Yes, child. Please, come." He turned and entered the monastery, leaving the large stone door ajar. I made my way towards it quickly, pausing only when I realized Ulfric wasn't following. At my confused look, he grinned knowingly.

"I'll be in Windhelm," He said softly. "This is not my destiny."

"It was good to see you." I responded honestly, smiling brightly.

"You as well."

With that he turned and began his trek down the mountain alone.


	4. Chapter 4

First of all: **I added a lot more content to the end of last chapter, so pretty please go check that out.**

Secondly, I have decided that this story will be broken up into "alternate timelines", in which the pairings will vary. Don't worry, this story will be more of a stand-alone, but it's only going to cover the main quest line, and will continue with the same writing format that it has been having so that we can cover more ground quickly, because I'm eager to get to writing for each pairing. The stories will be separate from this one, labeled as so: "Of Stars and Pearls: Guys Name Here", so that way you can pick which guy she ends up with and stick to their love story after the events of the main storyline.

As of right now, the guys I will be using are:

Alduin

Arvakr

Miraak

Paarthurnax

Ulfric

If you have any others you'd like to see in a story where Faelynn is paired with them, feel free to leave a comment or shoot me a message!

But, again, this story itself will be a stand-alone with no confirmed pairing - its like a prologue for the actual "love story" that will come after. So ship her however you want!

Also, it should be noted that their is dragon language from here on out! As I, and others, are not fluent, you can visit this place called **thu'um dot org** that will translate the ones that I didn't translate for you. I left those a mystery since it was before she began learning it, and the story is from her point of view.

Read and Review, please!

\- Razz

* * *

|| Chapter Four ||

* * *

 _Skyrim_ © Bethesda

 _Faelynn, Arvakr_ © Razzella

* * *

I followed the Greybeard inside with knots in my stomach. The fact that the older man had been awaiting me as stunning; fascinating, to say the least. Why would they be waiting for someone like _me?_

"You are Faelynn Mede, correct?" I stiffened, wondering how it was that they knew my full name, and for a moment I debated lying to them, as I had many before them.

"I am Faelynn." I finally decided on, and I saw a flicker of… _something_ in the man's gaze as he nodded slowly in understanding.

"Welcome, Dragonborn."

"But… I am not the Dragonborn." I said, feeling myself laugh slightly at the very idea. I could not even battle two frost trolls – much less a bloody dragon! There was no way they thought me the Dragonborn. Unfortunately, they looked deadly serious, and I figured I had probably better sit down and listen to what he had to say.

"No," Arngeir replied softly after a moment, looking at me with an unreadable expression. "But you could be." Confusion must have been evident as the monk let out a soft sigh, tucking his arms into his sleeves. My heart was thundering in my chest as he spoke, feeling myself growing ill at the idea. I was beginning to rethink my trek up this damned mountain.

"I could be?" I heard the waver in my voice as he glanced away from me, seeming conflicted for a brief moment.

"Had Arvakr not answered the call, you would have." He explained it so gently. It was as if he was speaking to a child, looking back, but at the time I was in no place to complain. Everything that was happening was soaring right over my head. Me? Dragonborn? The title was unbefitting, and Gods knew I lacked the every qualification.

"Meaning…? What? I would devour dragon souls? I would be the one to battle the World-Eater?" Arngeir nodded, seemingly pleased that I had managed to understand that much.

"But I didn't answer "the call"," I put quotation marks around the term for emphasis. "So where does that leave me? Am I a back-up Dragonborn or something?" He hesitated, eyeing me with a quiet intensity I hadn't been expecting.

"The path you walk with this knowledge is your own." He finally answered, and I felt frustration building. _What does that mean?!_

"Forgive me, but this is leaving me with more questions than answers." I put my forehead in my hands, leaning over as I contemplated this new knowledge. I wanted to walk out the door, if I was being honest, and I suddenly had much more empathy for Arvakrs situation.

"There has rarely been only one Dragonborn to wander Nirn at a time, child." Arngeir said suddenly, seeming amused by my internal struggle.

"It is as simple as this: some creatures are not meant to Shout," He chuckled, and I felt my heart sputter nervously once more. "Some creatures are only meant to Whisper. Dragonborn does not mean you will conform to prophecy, as was proven by the First Dragonborn, Miraak. You may simply be cut of the same cloth, in that aspect."

"So Arvakr is stuck doing all the hard work while I get to sit back and pretend I never had this conversation?" That somehow felt wrong to me, as if I was abandoning him to a shared fate. If we could both walk the path, then why should only one of us do it?

"If that is what you choose."

"And what if I chose differently?"

Arngeir offered me a larger smile than I had anticipated.

"Then you truly are _Dovahkiin_."

* * *

 _Gods have mercy._ I pleaded as I stood, surrounded by the Greybeards. They had said something about teaching me a new "word of power" – I briefly recalled reading something about it in my studies. It was apparently something written in the dragon language that provided them the ability to Shout.

"Arvakr sought out his first words before we knew of him, but given your circumstances, we shall gift you with three shouts." Arngeir said simply, and three shouts they gave me.

 _Fus Ro Dah_ **[Unrelenting Force]**

 _Feim Zii Gron_ **[Become Ethereal]**

 _Lok Vah Koor_ **[Clear Skies]**

* * *

Five years of a head-start left me scampering to catch up with Arvakr, who had been peddling around learning Shouts all this time, apparently. I, naturally, was able to learn most of them from the Greybeards and meditating with books. While I had not absorbed a dragon soul yet – Gods, I couldn't even imagine – I learned faster than the Greybeards and others in the world.

I wrote every shout I learned in a journal, offering as much information as I could manage in the journal for those that would come after myself and Arvakr. They would not be in the same position as we are, I would ensure.

Arngeir had informed me that I could visit the leader of their order, but the idea made me freeze up in and of itself. I had assumed Arngeir the leader, but apparently it was a man named Paarthurnax who lived beyond a veil of snow and harsh winds in the courtyard. I was not brave enough to venture that far yet, despite Arngeirs gentle pressuring.

"I'm just not ready, Arngeir. I feel unprepared." He had almost outright laughed at me, though I didn't realize it at the time.

" _Dovahkiin_ , you should not fret so. Paarthurnax wishes only to teach you." I sighed, exasperated as I eyed the veil, shaking my head slightly.

"Please, Arngeir, call me Faelynn." I pleaded, and he shook his head. "You are _Dovahkiin,_ Faelynn. I will not let you hide from your title simply because you feel unworthy."

"Arvakr is the Dragonborn." I said simply, smiling kindly at him as I chuckled a bit. "I'm just a girl with the soul of a dragon." Arngeir seemed to understand me, and shook his head knowingly as he left me there to gaze at the veil, apparently fed up with my self-depreciating attitude. But it was the truth. I was a girl, not a hero, and no matter my heritage, that would not change. I had big dreams of saving my homeland from the elves, but I had so far been unable to act on my ideas – so how did he think I would be able to save the bloody _world?_

I felt a sigh leave my lips as I walked back into the monastery, casting a curious look at the veil once more.

* * *

It took me three months to "master" the Shout I needed to make it up the mountain past the veil. Arngeir had informed me that if I would absorb a dragon soul, I wouldn't have needed the training at all, but at my blank stare he had retracted the statement. As if I could hope to stand against a dragon. The very idea was laughable.

I was standing near the veil, frowning thoughtfully at it. While I was still nervous to travel up to the "Grand Master" up there, I knew I needed to. It would be unladylike of me to continue to ignore his summons. I took a deep breath, praying for my heart to still.

" _Lok Vah Koor."_ The moment the veil began to clear I started jogging. Arngeir had told me I would use it multiple times, as there was more than that single wind barrier. The whole task in getting there was obnoxious for that simple reason; I nearly panicked when, upon reaching the top, a dragon was resting there.

Arngeir had certainly not prepared me for _that._

" _Dovahkiin,"_ He spoke to me and I stiffened, trying not to flinch as he turned towards me. _"Valokein -_ welcome."

My knowledge of the dragon language was scarce, but I could already tell I was going to need to pick some up if I ever hoped to understand dragon trash talk. I felt nervous laughter bubbling in my chest as I debated returning the way I came before he decided I looked delicious.

"You are not in danger, _dovah vahdin_ , I have no _tolaan_ to harm you." I could see from his slow speech patterns he was trying desperately hard to speak in my own tongue, but the slips of his own were somewhat endearing, even if I had no clue what they meant.

"You're… you're a dragon." I commented, stupidly, and heard a low growl that sounded disturbingly close to laughter.

"I am as my father, Akatosh, made me." He confirmed, looking down at me as I slowly approached. My heart was still thundering in my chest, but I doubted the Greybeards would send me up here to my death, so I decided I would trust the dragon for the moment.

"My name is Paarthurnax," He informed me as I wandered closer. "I am _frund wah grind hi_ – glad to meet you, _Dovahkiin._ " I smiled up at him shyly.

"I'm Faelynn," He purred slightly in approval of my introduction – the fact dragons could purr went right over my head in that moment, however – and I began wringing my hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Paarthurnax."

"I have much to teach you." Paarthurnax hummed softly, tilting his large head as he eyed me.

"Could we start with your language?" I blurted out. "I have little-to-no understanding of it. I use your words and couldn't even tell you what they mean half the time." He laughed again and I felt myself blushing bright red in embarrassment.

" _Grik docile brii_ – yes, I will teach you _dovahzul_."

* * *

I began studying with Paarthurnax from that day forward. Learning dovahzul was like I had finally learned to use my hands. It felt less like learning and more like I was remembering the language; Paarthurnax was impressed with my quick progress.

" _Fun zey do hin laas, dovahkiin_. **[Tell me of your life, Dragonborn.]** "

I paused in writing my notes, glancing up at the ancient dragon curiously. He had told me many stories of his own life, though it never occurred to me that he may have been curious about my own. I brushed my hair behind one ear thoughtfully, closing my journal in my lap.

" _Dii laas? Eh, pruzah, til isnt pogaas wah fun._ **[My life? Ah, well, there isn't much to tell.]** " I informed him with a smile, turning my full attention to him.

"I fled from my homeland when I was fifteen," I recalled, shaking my head. "And made a home in Falkreath hold, where I grew up." I tapped my fingers on the front of my journal, wondering what all I should tell him.

"Continue, _dovahkiin_." Paarthurnax urged gently, seeming curious. "Why did you flee?" Big grey eyes met mine and I huffed in amusement. The elder dragon was probably the most trustworthy person I had met since arriving in Skyrim, and yet my heart clenched at the idea of telling him the truth. It was the same nervousness that kept me from telling Arvakr, and confirming it to Arngeir.

"I was a _kulaas_ **[princess]** in my homeland," I said slowly, opening my journal to doodle on the edges of a page rather than look at him. "The _vahriik_ **[heir]** to the Imperial throne, to be precise. I fled when the Aldmeri Dominion won the war and forced _dii bormah_ **[my father]** to sign the White Gold Concordat."

" _Tol gelaar pogaas._ **[That explains much.]** " Paarthurnax murmured, and I felt, rather than saw, his tail curl around us. " _Hi fen wahl pruzah jud._ " I furrowed my brow at the unfamiliar word. _Jud?_ Before I could ask, however, I felt a large sigh brush my hair to one side and realized the old dragon had decided to take a nap.

Standing, I tucked my journal into my bag before brushing a hand over Paarthurnaxs' nose, petting his scales with amusement. It was still astounding how relaxed he was, considering everything. After all, I was capable of absorbing his soul should it come down to it – but he never seemed to mind my company.

" _Zu'u fent koraav hi mindinsul, shir fahdon_. **[I shall see you tomorrow, dear friend.]** "

As I made my way down the mountain I couldn't help but contemplate my life thus far. It was obvious I was never going to be as skilled in combat as Arvakr, at this point, but I could at least be more informed than him. Learning the language had insured I would be more advanced in this aspect, but besides the actual study of the language and words of power, I had little to offer. I wouldn't be the one to defeat Alduin, but I would be the one who made sure he got there.

* * *

" _Dreh Alduin really lost wah dir?_ **[Does Alduin really have to die?]** " I found myself asking one day as Paarthurnax explained the dragons' history to me. The ancient dragon had already explained to me that dragons – and Dragonborn, apparently – shared the natural state of power-hungry. He explained that he could easily slip into the role he had taken on previously, and that the likelihood of myself or Arvakr remaining forces of good would be slim to none. I disagreed, but he just scoffed at me.

" _Rok kent dir, uv hin lein fen mahfaeraak kos ko rut._ **[He must die, or your world will forever be in danger.]** " He responded, humoring my conversation with a curious gleam in his eye.

" _Dovahkiin_ or not, I don't think it's possible for a mortal man to kill a God." I commented in my own language as I flicked through one of the old books I had found in the monastery. I had been skimming it, but my eyes were suddenly pulled to a word on the page. I furrowed my brow for a moment before my vision began blurring and I inhaled sharply. The word seemed to wrap around my vision as I stared, unable to tear my eyes away, even as I distantly heard Paarthurnax calling me.

" _Kopraan._ **[Body.]** " I mumbled, suddenly feeling tired as the world came back into focus.

"It seems your predecessors left you a gift." Paarthurnax said knowingly after a moment and I forced myself to return my attention to him.

"Ah, it seems so." I grumbled, a bit despondent after the word forcing its way into my head.

"Would you like me to teach you the Shout?" He asked, cocking his head to one side as I blinked in mild surprise. Paarthurnax had not offered to teach me a shout in all the time I had been visiting him. The idea of learning a shout from a dragon made me giddy – the knowledge that would follow it would be amazing in and of itself. After all, this was his native tongue. He was like a walking library.

"Do you know which it is?" I asked, suddenly realizing how unlikely it was that he would know the exact shout the book referred to. He purred, seemingly pleased.

" _Nid_ , but with context, I'm sure I would know it." I flipped back through the book curiously, trying to ignore his calculating gaze as I read through.

"Ah, it's talking about locking two people together – body, heart, and soul." I said after a moment of frantic reading, turning my attention to a thoughtful Paarthurnax.

" _Geh, Zu'u mindok daar zaan._ **[Yes, I know this shout.]** "

"Will you teach me the rest?" I asked, trying to contain my excitement.

"Yes, I will teach you."

* * *

The Greybeards had requested that I hunt down Arvakr for them that evening when I returned to the monastery. Needless to say, I was not excited to do so. With the way I had left things before I took off, I was certain I would have issues finding the bastard, much less manage to convince him to follow me up the mountain. After all, it had been a little over three months since I had arrived. The chances of running into him now were pretty low – but I agreed nonetheless. It was time for the other dragonborn to take his place in history, and I would apparently have to drag him out to make him do it.

"Tell Paarthurnax I'll return soon, please, Arngeir." I requested softly, bowing my head to him slightly.

"Of course, _dovahkiin._ "

* * *

And that was how I ended up in Whiterun a few evenings later, tired and grouchy from my adventures. I much preferred the monastery – far from the rest of the world and their troubles. I was a mile or so outside of the city when I heard the roar rip through the sky; turning to the nearby watch tower I felt my heart clench. I could see some guards already struggling with the beast, and despite my better judgement I felt my flames rush to my palms as I made my way there on horseback.

My heart was thundering in my chest as I dove into the stone building, allowing my horse to run free from the scene. She would return to the stables nearby anyway, I was sure. Climbing the staircase, I reached the roof in record time, taking a deep breath.

" _Rok! Zemqulek nau aanwo hin meyar raaz!_ **[Hey! Pick on somebody your own size!]** " The words tumbled out of my mouth rapidly, apparently startling the beast as he landed on the edge of the watchtower, cocking his head to one side.

"You are brave. _Bahlaan hokoron._ **[Worthy Enemy.]** _"_ He took a deep breath, though before his shout could hit me I launched myself to the side, avoiding the flames as I unleashed some of my own. For some reason, my fear began to ebb into… _what is this?_ My heart fluttered as I smiled slightly.

" _Pruzah grind._ **[Well met.]** " He took to the air and I eyed the larger beast with some interest, the sudden desire to fling myself from the roof becoming apparent. _I want to fly_. My chest ached even as I hid myself on the tower staircase – narrowly missing the flames that would have incinerated me had I waited a few more seconds.

I sprinted down the staircase, laughter bubbling in my chest. I was having fun, I realized. As though this battle was less to-the-death and more about playing together like children. I wondered if this was something ingrained in me as _dovahkiin_ or if I was just naturally a little wrong in the head.

By the time I found myself outside, the dragon had landed and was ripping apart one of the guardsmen. I conjured up an ice atronach before using ice spikes to hold the larger creature to the ground.

And contrary to the way the story would go, it wasn't me that delivered the final blow to the ancient beast. I was looking into his eyes as he fought with my atronach to open his mouth; it was while we made eye contact that the final blow would be delivered.

" _Hin viik drun zey zin._ **[Your defeat brings me honor.]** "

I didn't break eye contact with him even as the dark elf woman delivered the final blow; the soul of the fallen dragon surrounded me quickly thereafter. It felt like my heart was soaring for what seemed like hours; the swirling lights of the dragons' soul blurring my vision. Memories danced through my mind that were not mine, and I briefly wondered how much knowledge Arvakr had gained from the death of the many dragons he had devoured before sinking into the memory I favored the most of his soul.

 _Flying._

" _Oh._ " I breathed. I felt the wind against my skin – whipping my hair around, chapping my lips, rushing through my fingers – before the memory faded with the lights, finding its place in the back of my mind.

"Dragonborn." Someone whispered hoarsely, and I forced myself back to the present, ignoring the strange feeling that gnawed at my heart.

Needless to say, I fled the area rapidly, before more questions could be asked. After all, I had very few answers to offer; there was no reason to remain here now that I had collected the first dragon soul I had ever tasted.

I was aback my horse and on the road again before they could catch up with me; riding towards Falkreath. I knew somewhere I could find Arvakr, I realized bitterly. It wasn't in my best interest to go stampeding in, but I figured I had to have some divine hand keeping me safe at this point if that dragon hadn't swallowed me whole. After all, I hadn't done really any damage to him, and the fact that I managed to dodge both of the two attacks he sent my way was more than enough proof I was incredibly lucky.

These thoughts comforted me when I reached the Falkreath Sanctuary the next morning and answered the black door as Astrid had told me to. I silently prayed my luck would not wear out as I made my way into the musty cave structure, wondering how it was people managed to live down here at all. To my mild surprise, Astrid was leaning against the wall nearby, as though waiting for someone.

"Well, well," She said, apparently surprised. "Decided to join us, have you?" I debated my options for a moment. It was unlikely they would let me leave if I declined, but if I was being honest I had no interest in selling my soul to Sithis just to get my hands on Arvakr, so instead I just grunted in response and gave her my best "well?" look. After a one-sided conversation in which I managed to get a new, sturdier wardrobe, I made my way into the main sanctum, searching the new faces for a familiar one.

My eyes swiveled to the Word Wall, trying desperately to resist the pull as I searched the room. Despite this, my feet carried me to the wall without my consent; I traced the words as information invaded my mind and drained my energy. I read the inscription tiredly.

 _Noble Nords remember these words of the hoar father: To kill in glorious war is honor to oneself – to die in glorious war is to honor all of Skyrim._

" _Krii._ " I murmured to myself, tracing the word idly for a moment.

"Princess?" I turned a bit sluggishly, meeting a pair of surprised, green eyes with a sigh of relief.

"Just who I needed to see." I tried to smile, but it came out as more of a sneer as our last memories together came rushing back.

"Oh really?" Arvakr smirked then, crossing his arms over his chest as his head tilted. I briefly pondered the idea that head tilting may have been a trait passed to him from his dragon soul. Stepping forward, I leaned onto my tiptoes; using his shoulder to keep myself stable. He was relaxed; confused, but entertained, it seemed.

" _Kopraan_." I whispered to him, startling the older male; he jerked away as though to dodge the whisper that had found its way straight into his ear. He gave me a look that could only be described as horrified, and I began laughing before I could stop myself. A hand curled around my neck, cutting off my air supply as my back slammed into the word wall. I was quickly dropped, however, when Arvakr realized what I had done.

"What the fuck?" He hissed, rubbing his own throat as he breathed deeply.

"I need you to come with me," I said simply. "I realized I couldn't force you, and so I made a decision." I tried to pretend I was not amused at his anger.

"What was that, Faelynn?" His voice was dark and I felt a shiver run down my spine – which he apparently felt as well from the sneer that pulled onto his lips.

"Nothing of too much importance." I crossed my arms over my chest, glancing away from him. "Just something that keeps us from getting too far apart for a while."

"And you had hoped to accomplish what with this?" He sounded less angry now. Or maybe I imagined the amused tone to calm my racing heart. I wondered if my own heartbeat translated to his as well, since we were now physically connected.

"The Greybeards wanted to see you." My words sounded small even to my own ears. "They asked me to get you to High Hrothgar, and I agreed." _Because you won't kill me._ The words hung in the air. Arngeir had briefly commented he feared that the other messengers that had been sent to collect him had met an unfavorable end, and I hadn't had the heart to inform him he may have killed them himself.

Arvakr had a betrayed look on his face for a moment and I tried to ignore it.

"What exactly is stopping me from locking you in the dungeon and letting my family have their way with you?" My heart stopped for a moment.

"You'll feel it too." I said simply, brushing a few strands of hair behind my ear. "Besides, all they want is to speak with you. There's no reason to – "

I was backed into the word wall; a knife buried in the stone beside my head.

"Princess," Arvakr purred to me, a snarl on his lips. "I would be proud if this situation was with anyone else." He informed me softly, fingers running over a strip of my snow-white locks, looking every bit as though he was considering murder.

"I wouldn't want to use it on anyone else." The thought passed my lips without much thought, and suddenly the heavy air lightened around us.

"Is that so?" He murmured, a small grin pulling into place as I felt heat flood my cheeks. "We'll leave tomorrow morning." He said after a moment of pause, turning and walking towards the exit.

"I have a few jobs to complete today."

And thus I was left alone to deal with the curious stares of Arvakrs "family".

* * *

I tried not to associate with the other people in the Sanctuary, choosing instead to bury my nose in their books after a series of quick introductions. Seeing as I had no intention of returning to this place again, I figured I may as well learn what I could from them. My journal was sitting beside me was I began scribbling alchemy notes into it. Paarthurnax had laughed that I had so many journals – one for Shouts, one of Alchemy, and another for magic; it was a rather embarrassing quirk that I couldn't mix my information, despite the knowledge I would be the only one reading the information from it.

Arvakr arrived at some point that night and collapsed into a nearby bed, staring at me from across the room as I continued writing; ignoring him.

"Good night." He finally said and I let myself smile a bit.

"Good night, _dovahkiin._ " He turned his back to me, and I glanced his way – wondering how in the world someone like him was going to save Nirn.

* * *

"You're a magic user, right, Princess?" I blinked, nodding dumbly at the sudden question as me and my companion made our way to Ivarstead.

"Good. You can have this then." Arvakr dug in his pack for a moment before smirking triumphantly; he tossed a mask at me and I frowned down at his gift curiously.

"Why?" I could feel the hum of enchantment on it, but I wasn't sure what exactly it offered me. The blue tone it had seemed vaguely familiar; it took me a moment to realize I was tracing moonstone. It was so _smooth._

"It increases your magicka regeneration – you'll pretty much be able to cast spells forever without having to worry about running out of it." He snickered as I gaped at him. Why would he give me something so valuable?

"Th-Thank you." I muttered, placing it on my face carefully. Arvakr turned his attention to me a frowned slightly, looking displeased.

"Don't wear it right now." He insisted, turning his attention back to the road as we trotted along; I grinned widely behind my mask.

"Nah, I kind of like wearing it." I teased, letting it remain on my face as he scoffed, apparently unamused.

I never did take it off.

* * *

We came across another dragon shortly thereafter; Arvakr insisted I should sit the battle out, despite my sudden urge to jump into combat. It was like a heat had spread through my body – practically begging me to fight. I somehow managed to resist, despite everything, and kept to the sidelines as I said I would.

The dragon didn't stand a chance, and I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for it as its soul swirled out. I was startled when the soul bypassed Arvakr and headed straight for me, only for it to flow over me and disappear to somewhere behind.

"Do you ever wonder if it hurts, having your soul ripped out like that?" I jumped as a voice spoke from behind me. I turned, staring into another mask, similar to my own, and yet so different. I could see the soul swirling around him as we stared at one another; a strange feeling swelling in my chest. The soul had chosen him. There was something inside me that was angry, but understood. Why?

"It takes a strong will to command a dragon's soul… perhaps you aren't as strong as you think." I shuddered as his transparent form faded from sight, trying to control the nervousness in my heart.

"What the fuck?" I nodded in agreement, turning away as I cast Arvakr a frown.

"He… He stole that soul from you, didn't he?" My voice was quiet, disturbed at this turn of events.

"Yeah, looks like it." The dark-haired male frowned, turning from me to hop onto his horse again; me following suit. We didn't speak again for a few hours.

* * *

This happened over and over again – the strange man appearing and stealing dragon souls out from under us. Something inside of me was enraged at this; I couldn't help but feel the urge to tear at every dragon we saw along the way – desperate to prove I could absorb the souls whether he wanted them or not. Except I couldn't, though. Neither I nor Arkvakr could absorb their souls when that man appeared, and I had never felt this heat pooling in my stomach. It burned like fire each time he ripped the souls from our fingers.

"This dragon's soul belongs to me."

Another dragon.

"Thank you for your help. We will meet again soon."

 _Another_ dragon.

"Not this time, Dragonborn. This one's mine."

By the final time, Arvakr was worrying for my sanity, I was sure. My attacks became somewhat frenzied and erratic, though they proved effective against the ancient beasts we encountered. For some reason I couldn't calm myself; I felt so… _so frustrated._ I didn't understand why I couldn't get a grip on my emotions, but the urge to rip the dragons' soul away from the mysterious man was strong enough to keep me hunting them for a few days.

It slowly became a bit of an obsession.

The man had been _mocking_ me. Each time a soul was taken he was always standing just behind me, leaning close enough to taunt us before he disappeared again; he was always so bloody cocky about it too. I couldn't stand it. It was driving me insane.

I felt the flurry of a dragons soul passing over me for the last time and turned angrily, glaring at the male.

"Not this time –"

" _FUS!"_ I shouted at the male, watching smugly as his form blurred for a moment and the soul redirected itself to me. The colors swirled around me, the feeling of flight making me sigh in relief as I devoured the soul before turning my attention to the transparent man.

From his posture, I would have guessed he was amused.

"This one's soul belongs to me." I stated firmly as he crossed his arms.

"So it does, Dragonborn. So it does." He faded from sight, and I was elated to have finally _– finally_ – managed to swipe the soul away from him. Turning proudly, I grinned at Arvakr from behind my mask, hands on my hips.

I realized, from his stunned expression, I had never explained my situation.

Oops.


	5. Chapter 5

And here we are at the end of this, folks! I've traversed the entire Skyrim story line in cuts of memories and managed to develop my character enough to toss her to the wolves now. I'm going to start with Arvakr - because obviously she's had most to do with him, at this point - but I'm putting up a poll to see who I should do next, so ya'll should vote on that if you have someone you just really wanna see next.

Also, I may do a "follow up" story that opens the gate to new characters - probably mostly OC, though maybe also Brynyolf and a couple others that are usually under the radar - so you guys should let me know what you think about that!

Read and Review, please, everyone!

\- Razz

* * *

|| Chapter Five ||

* * *

 _Skyrim_ © Bethesda

 _Faelynn, Arvakr_ © Razzella

* * *

Arvakr had been confused, to say the least. Our conversation had been brief, as I knew very little about it myself. He seemed torn between being pleased and agitated. As though he was happy he wasn't the only _dovahkiin_ in the world, but irritated that he was no longer special. I tried explaining to him that I had no desire to steal his thunder as the hero of legend; he had smiled and said something along the lines of "he didn't mind sharing if it was with me" to which I flushed pink and felt irked he never took me seriously.

And, naturally, as we made our way through Ivarstead and headed up the mountain he looked me over and snorted in amusement.

"We need to start collecting you some dragon souls." He snickered, shaking his head. "Meditating is all fine and good, but you're not going to make it far fighting dragons alone if it takes you three years to learn five shouts." I bristled irritably.

"I mastered a whole shout in three months." I huffed, stomping up the steps towards High Hrothgar, secretly miserable I had to climb all the way back up on foot.

"I can master three shouts in five minutes." Arvakr responded seriously now, glancing to me. I pursed my lips and looked away, unwilling to admit he was right. The information being passed to you from other humans definitely helped, but it didn't offer you a mastery of it. Learning from humans was like… a novice level of understanding. If I were to have a battle of shouts with Arvakr or Paarthurnax, I would certainly lose in the face of his superior knowledge of the words. After all, no soul on Nirn knew the _thu'um_ as well as dragons, and their souls offered more knowledge than any human could ever hope to teach me.

And while I could always continue to learn from Paarthurnax, even he could only offer so much from his memory. Souls withheld nothing from us when we devoured them.

"I'll consider it."

* * *

I felt better, after we made it back to the monastery. I had immediately fled to my room for a long rest, leaving Arvakr in the hands of Arngeir, who had seemed elated to finally be dealing with the "hero". I tried not to feel bitter, reminding myself that I had willingly turned away from being the _dovahkiin_ of legend. I didn't want the title – didn't need it. _And yet._

I closed my eyes, sighing softly as I pulled my furs around myself; praying silently for sleep as I stared at the blue mask I had laid on the table across the room.

It came shortly thereafter.

* * *

"You seem unwell, _hil_. **[Heart.]** " I smiled tiredly up at Paarthurnax, grateful to be away from Arvakr for a while. We had been running back and forth from the mountain – hunting dragons with a woman named Delphine and letting me devour their souls so that I could catch up with him. Five years of "catching up" had taken place over the course of five more months, and between studying with Paarthurnax, hunting dragons with Arvakr and the woman from "the Blades" – all the while training my combat skills and trying to keep up with the world below us – I was completely exhausted. A civil war was going on and while I had been keeping up to date via letters from my steward and Ulfric himself, I was still feeling drained by the very idea.

Arvakr had been especially taxing, if I was being honest. We disagreed on a lot of things – especially our shared heritage as _dovahkiin_ – and I would be lying to say he didn't infuriate me constantly. He wanted us to stick close to the Blades and hunt down all the dragons on Nirn, whereas I had a desire to take a more peaceful approach and try to teach them otherwise, as Paarthurnax himself had done.

"I'll be fine, dear friend." I sighed, leaning on a nearby boulder. "I'm just unaccustomed to dealing with so much at once." The large dragon approached slowly before curling his tail around us with a low purr.

"You are too _fask_ **[soft]**. You're _eylok sil_ **[kind soul]** cannot handle the cruelty of our world." He murmured to me, grey eyes looking me over curiously as I readjusted myself so that I could lean against his warm tail rather than the cold stone.

"You didn't see me when that man kept stealing the dragon souls. I was so… I don't even know how to explain it." I shook my head ruefully, running my fingers through my white locks. Paarthurnax laughed – a low, amused mixture of purr and growl that I had grown fond of.

" _Kiir, hi mindok ful mal do hin meyar sil._ **[Child, you know so little of your own soul.]** " He snickered softly, nuzzling me gently with his nose.

"What do you mean?" I demanded, feeling suddenly bashful at the affectionate gesture; trying to ignore the way my face flooded with warmth.

" _Dovah_ **[dragons]** are naturally competitive creatures," He hummed knowingly, laying his head in the snow beside me. " _Hi peyt wah ok jur, folov?_ **[You rose to his challenge, correct?]** " I furrowed my brow, admittedly very confused.

"It was less of a challenge and more of a mockery." I muttered petulantly, ignoring his snickering.

"We choose our _liin_ **[mates]** similarly." Paarthurnax seemed more subdued now. "You're sure he was not seeking coitus?"

I don't think I have ever laughed so hard.

* * *

"So you think he's ready to meet you without losing his mind?" I asked Paarthurnax about two months later, smiling at him knowingly. Arvakr had firmly aligned himself with the Blades during the time we had been learning together, while I had aligned with the Greybeards. It was just a fact of life that we had both come to accept – where I was passive, he was aggressive, and vice versa. I had little interest in fighting dragons, but had learned to do so more out of necessity than desire. Arvakr had hinted that when it came time for us to fight the World-Eater himself, he wanted us to do it together. While this idea didn't exactly sit right with me, I wasn't willing to leave the man on his own when he clearly desired my companionship.

" _Geh, Zu'u lorot nii los tiid fah ont grind._ **[Yes, I think it is time for us to meet.]** "

While I wanted to be there when the two males met, I had decided it best if I give them time to handle things themselves; I offered Arvakr a small smile as I passed him on the path down.

"Be good." I warned, feeling a bit anxious. I could see Paarthurnax for what he was – a friend to humanity. But with Arvakrs own hatred for dragons, it would probably be harder for him to accept.

"I always am, Princess." He smirked at me and continued on. I just shook my head and prayed he would not react poorly. Surely he could look passed the physical differences between themselves and hear him out. Surely.

I prayed harder.

* * *

Arvakr came into the monastery looking semi-murderous a few hours later, storming through with wild eyes. Once they landed on me, I knew he had definitely _not_ reacted favorably, and, pretending I didn't see his gaze I made my way outside, trying desperately not to sprint away from the older man. I scampered down the staircase quickly, shoulders tense.

" _Princess_." Arvakr hissed loudly, and I flinched, turning to face him. I comforted myself with the fact he had used my pet name – so he couldn't be _too_ angry.

"Do you even know who that is? Do you know what he has _done_?" He demanded, briskly making his way towards me with so much… _anxiety?_ I felt myself relax as he reached me, pulling me into an embrace that felt every bit as though he was terrified for my safety, and simply glad I was alive. It was strange, having him hold me so tightly with no obvious ulterior motive to be found.

"Gods, you stupid, _stupid_ girl." He murmured, petting my hair as though he was truly just glad I was even still breathing. It was in that moment I realized he was shaking, I couldn't help but wonder what he knew about my friend that I did not. I wrapped my arms loosely around him, confused but willing to attempt to comfort him.

"Please, Faelynn, I need you to come with me – I have to show you."

* * *

I had never been to Sky Haven Temple, though Arvakr had mentioned it several times before. I allowed the older man to lead me there over the course of a few days, though we did not speak much. We encountered a few dragons along the way that together we quickly dispatched before continuing on, and finally arrived at our destination.

I would not call it plain – that was for sure.

I found the wind knocked from my lungs as I examined the place my friend called home. It was beautiful. I wandered around for a moment, though I chose not to stray far from Arvakr yet. I knew little of this place, and to go wandering blindly would probably end poorly for me.

I did, however, quickly locate the word wall, by which an old man was puzzling over it. I ached to study it more in depth, but my companion redirected my attention by clearing his throat. I barely managed to keep pace with him as he spoke to Delphine.

"The Greybeards are harboring Paarthurnax." Delphine looked physically ill and for some reason I couldn't explain, I was feeling antsier the longer I remained in her presence. Her eyes locked onto mine and she made a threatening step towards me – which surprised more than intimidated me.

"Watch your body language." I said softly, crossing my arms over my chest; she paused. "If I didn't know better it would seem as though you intended me harm."

"You knew he was there." She accused, sounding every bit as angry as I expected.

"She doesn't know who he is." Arvakr spoke up from beside me, standing closer than I remembered; she seemed dumbfounded.

"And nobody has explained thus far." I added, trying to ignore the irritation bubbling within me. How dare she step to me in such a way! Stupid, arrogant, _mortal bitch._ I felt my heart stop as the last thought came across my thoughts, suddenly feeling cold. _You're mortal too, Faelynn._ I silently chided myself as they led me to a table, having me sit with them while Delphine began flipping through a book.

"He's committed countless crimes against humanity," Delphine explained, skimming over the book before handing it to me. "He was Alduin's right hand during the Dragon Wars – they're brothers."

"I knew the latter bit." I said with a wave of my hand, turning my attention to the book as she openly gaped. The book was telling the tale of how Kyne had him teach humans to shout; I found myself suddenly very irked. Arvakr dragged me here to preach about his crimes, and yet his "evidence" was literally handing me a book speaking his praise. I glanced up, seeing both of their stiff expressions and trying desperately to contain laughter.

"So you hand me a book speaking his praise to convince me he's scum?" I finally asked aloud, watching her face twist into a sneer. Arvakrs was carefully blank when I turned to him.

"He taught humans to shout – we would most likely not even be alive to have this conversation without him – and on top of this, he has spent eons isolated on top of a mountain paying penance for his sins. You have not even shared the same air as him, and yet you would condemn him for behaving in a way that was appropriate during this time in history?" I did laugh then – a bitter, cold sound that felt like fire leaving my throat.

"Paying penance doesn't absolve him of his sins." She said firmly and I snapped the book closed loudly, leaning back in my chair.

"I don't know what your problem is – "

"My problem is _you!_ " Delphine was suddenly louder than before, and I admittedly jerked at the sudden sound as anger began bubbling to the surface.

"How are you not outraged?! He's done unforgivable things to humanity and you would _ignore it_ – "

"I'm not a worthless, washed up bigot with no understanding of human history." I interrupted, trying to remain calm. She seemed stunned at my words.

"Faelynn." Arvakr said my name softly, sounding displeased. My fury suddenly blazed brighter that he would dare to disagree with me in favor of someone so nasty and volatile; I stood from my seat then, setting the book on the table.

"At least I'm not hiding on some damn mountain while the rest of the world suffers." Delphine seemed to gain back her fire then, walking towards me purposefully. _Hiding?!_ She thought I was _hiding?!_ The very idea proved she knew nothing of what being dragonborn even meant. It was so much more than being some blade-wielding, dragon-slaying _barbarian_.

"Delphine, it would be wise of you to consider your actions." I warned, feeling my rage begin to overflow. I wanted to burn this building to the ground suddenly – burn it to the ground with her and Esbern and Arvakr in it for what they stood for. How dare he bring me here to this bigot? How dare they condemn my teachers for being cowards? _How dare them!_

"And to think you _dare_ call yourself Dragonborn – you arrogant _coward – "_

Delphines fist reared back as though in slow motion and I took a deep breath.

" _YOL TOOR SHUL!"_ The words poured out of me, and there was a twisted satisfaction in knowing she would be unable to dodge from this distance as her bright eyes widened in horror. Well, I had thought so anyway, until a blur of black tackled her to the ground; effectively removing her from my line of fire, though he himself was singed in the act of saving her life.

" _Arvakr!"_ I gasped out in choked alarm, coming to my senses as my heart stopped for a moment. I took a step towards him, but my feet were frozen to the ground as he stood, turning his icy gaze on me. That look steeled me as I swallowed my shame, fists forming at my sides. I couldn't bear to look at him; instead cast my gaze on a shocked Delphine.

"Regardless of how you feel about me," I spoke softly, eyeing her will a calmness that was only skin deep as I began bottling my true feelings. "I am _dovahkiin_ , just as Arvakr is. We carry the souls of dragons – including our own. You know nothing of what I do, or don't do, and it would be wise to remember yourself rather than trying to manhandle everyone around you." I began walking then, eager to escape this space that suddenly felt so confining I couldn't breathe. I paused at the exit, placing a hand on the wall beside me to steady myself; internalizing my feelings of heartbreak and betrayal as best I could.

"I would ask that you refrain from visiting the monastery again. It's clear we cannot trust you in the presence of our teacher."

And then I walked out, feeling a mixture of shame and agony that I couldn't quite explain.

* * *

Gods, why was it always fucking _raining?!_

I turned my enraged face to the sky, grateful to be alone for the moment as I screeched into the air – feeling the very earth beneath my feet shake at the force of my _thu'um_. I screamed until I ran out of air, then took a deeper breath and screamed some more. I shouted every Shout I knew into the sky and the surrounding area; I destroyed the nearby terrain in my temper tantrum before collapsing into my mess and curling up, sobs leaving me now that I was too exhausted to do anything else.

 _What was wrong with me?_

I had held no misconceptions about what I was about to do to Delphine and yet I did it anyway – and was _pleased_ to do it. I had been so angry I couldn't contain myself and had Arvakr not been there I would have kept tearing at her until there was nothing left to tear at.

"What's happening to me?" I asked the open air, only to have the sound covered by the thunder that chose then to rumble through the sky.

Rather than return directly to the monastery, I stopped off in Markarth to clean up and rest. It was the closest town, I told myself; it had nothing to do with the fact I didn't want to go home yet. When I arrived there a few hours after my outburst I barely noticed the man sneaking up on some poor fool jewelry shopping – and, naturally, I buried my dagger in his neck before his even grazed her, when I did notice. I then left it embedded there, opting to head towards the inn rather than listen to the resulting panic.

I just wanted to be clean and rested. That was all I could ask for at this point.

* * *

"I need to attach your soul to mine. Arvakr won't kill you if he thinks I'll die." I told Paarthurnax tiredly one evening as we gazed to the stars when I arrived. He had listened to my retelling of the events – minus my psychotic breakdown where I attacked Delphine, of course – without judgement, as I had grown to expect.

"If you truly believe that is the best course of action, _dovahkiin._ "

I preformed the completed Shout before he even finished his sentence; I heard a low growl of disapproval as he began feeling my anxiety.

"Please don't." I pleaded tiredly before he could speak, and he paused. "Not tonight."

He did not press the issue of my mental stability that evening, or any evening thereafter.

* * *

I began feeling more anxious over things as I heard rumors of Arvakr trapping a dragon in Whiterun a few months later; though he had not included me in the event, I had chosen to travel there anyway. That was how I ended up in Dragonsreach, staring into the eyes of a dragon named Odahviing while Arvakr was away. I sat cross-legged before the massive beast, offering a small smile to him.

" _Zu'u los Faelynn, vorey dovahkiin._ **[I am Faelynn, another Dragonborn.]** " I responded to his brief introduction; I saw his eyes light up in amusement.

" _Ful hi mindok un tinvaak, dreh hi, mal gein? Alduin fen kos lig._ **[So you know our speech, do you, little one? Alduin will be pleased.]** " He responded, a purr of amusement escaping him as he shift uncomfortably. I couldn't help the spark of curiosity that appeared at his words.

" _Druv fund rok kos lig?_ **[Why would he be pleased?]** " I questioned, propping my chin up in one hand as I examined him more closely. Odahviing snorted, breaking into outright laughter – as though we were children and he knew a secret I did not.

" _Rok lost kopiraan rok fen piraan punah dovahkiin ol gein do ok liin._ **[He has proclaimed he will claim the female dragonborn as one of his mates.]** " I felt my face color in embarrassment, horror spreading through me as I shuddered. I tried not to wonder how _exactly_ he intended to cross our whole "different species" barrier, though a few creative thoughts slipped through without my consent.

"How vile." I muttered, feeling bashful for some reason has the older dragon roared with laughter.

" _Nid grik truk fen koros, ol Zu'u fen dir diist._ **[No such thing will happen, as I will die first.]** " I informed him, returning to _dovah_ in speech so that our conversation would remain mostly private to any prying ears. Odahviings eyes became alight with something akin to respect, though I couldn't place it then.

"Princess?" I stiffened as a familiar voice reached me and I stood hurriedly.

"Arvakr." I responded stiffly, all my feelings of anguish suddenly flooding back as I met his bright green eyes. I had so many questions – why didn't he tell me he was planning this? Why had he never sent me a message? Did he hate me? What was the purpose in catching the dragon? Did he miss me? _Did he hate me?_

Odahviing looked between us silently, then muttered: " _Eh, Zu'u koraav. Hin liin los hin braan dovahkiin ruz._ **[Ah, I see. Your mate is your fellow dragonborn then.]** "

I bristled under his analysis, turning to him, admittedly flustered, and hissing out a quick, " _Hi mindok nid_. **[You know nothing.]** "

"I forgot you could understand them." Arvakr commented, containing his curiosity as he glanced between us. I flinched as his casually aloof tone, wondering why things could never just be smooth between us. Part of me was fighting the desire to tug him into an embrace, while another wanted to scream about how unfair this was of him to exclude me from something like this.

"I heard you had locked one up and came to offer my assistance." I admitted, watching as a smile flittered across his features before vanishing; I wondered if maybe I imagined it.

"I can speak in the human tongue." Odahviing interrupted, seeming pleased with himself as I cringed away.

"Oh, well, then your help isn't needed, Princess." Arvakr said it too cheerfully and I felt myself visibly deflate. The dragons eyes seemed glued to me, as though he was calculating my every reaction before responding to Arvakr.

"I didn't say I would, _hinzaal sen. Hi los tul dii hokoron._ **[…, stupid boy. You are still my enemy.]** " I wasn't sure what the dragon was attempting to accomplish at this point. Drive us apart? Drive us together? Make me uncomfortable? But when I met his gaze he seemed much friendlier than before.

" _Zu'u laan wah wahl sent, dovahkiin. Fun mok Zu'u fen rolur wah ok uniid, ful lingrah ol hi enlahvraan mii._ **[I want to make a deal, dragonborn. Tell him I will agree to his terms, so long as you accompany us.]** "

I relayed the message to my former – current? I wasn't even sure anymore – friend, watching as his expression darkened considerably. I took a moment to admire how he had grown since I met him. While I wasn't certain how he behaved away from me, when we were together he seemed more fitting for his role as Dragonborn, and to say I was proud would be an understatement.

"She doesn't even know what I'm planning." Arvakr responded to the beast without looking at me, and I furrowed my brow.

"Perhaps you should explain." Odahviing offered innocently as I looked between them, concerned. Arvakr growled, turning his gaze to me again.

"I'm going to fight Alduin."

* * *

The conversation was brief. I said I would go, he tried to argue, and Odahviing said his compliance relied on me joining him on the misadventure. So then we were unchaining the massive beast and he was quietly explaining that we would be flying to Skuldafn, wherever that was, so that we could fine Alduin and defeat him.

Sounded easy enough, right?

"We will fly there."

"Fly?" I think Odahviing heard the eagerness in my voice as I was dragged from my thoughts, gazing at him with a level of affection I wasn't sure he would every really understand.

"That is the only way to reach Skuldafn." He confirmed and I grinned broadly, practically bouncing as Arvakr mounted the giant beast and offered me a stiff hand. I was momentarily able to forget our current problems as I climbed on in front of him, settling myself firmly between a spike and Arvakr.

Flying was… well, it was like nothing I had ever imagined. No amount of absorbed souls could ever really explain to me what this felt like; as we soared through the sky I spread my arms wide. Arvakr chuckled ruefully before mimicking my action, being the only other person alive that could understand my moment of complete ecstasy – and no amount of arguing could ever break this bond we would forever have.

We allowed ourselves this moment of bliss before facing our uncertain fates.

* * *

I didn't know what to do.

There were times in my life when I thought I felt panic – felt pain – but this was something else entirely. Blood was oozing from the cut across his throat as we sat somewhere within Skuldafn and no amount of healing was working and I wasn't sure _what the fuck I could do to save him._

The idea of continuing on alone was not what frightened me though – Gods, no – I was imagining life hereafter. A life where my children would not know Arvakr. A life where I wouldn't hear his annoying jibes when he walked into the room. A life where I would never catch _that_ smirk, or hear him laugh, or fly with him again. Tears were dripping onto his face as I desperately poured my magicka into him, trying to heal the wound; it was in this moment I realized I could not live without this man.

" _Lig dreh ni lif zey, Arvakr. Lig dreh ni lif zey vothni mindok zey. Hi dreh ni orin mindok zey tul. Lig. Rah, Lig."_ I wasn't sure why the words bottled up were pouring out in dragon tongue, but in my hysteria I did not have time to question it. Hell, I wasn't even sure if what I was saying was anything more than gibberish at this point. The words were coming out blindly as I sobbed, unable to translate them to myself.

" _Zu'u vust lokaal hi, hinzaal jul. Zu'u vust lokaal hi. Dreh ni lif zey naalein._ "

" _Kopraan Frin Sil!_ **[Body Heart Soul]** " I felt my soul tie to his, my body splitting the pain he was feeling as his wound healed more rapidly – my own beginning to bleed in response. His eyes were barely open as he groaned, a good sign despite everything; I felt myself laughing in relief despite my pain. I wrapped him into an embrace, crying into him as I thanked the Gods I could at least do one thing right.

* * *

My body was aching – the feeling of fire spreading rapidly through every inch of my body. It had been this way since I tied my soul to Arvakrs to keep him alive in Skuldafn. I could clearly feel a tug in his direction when we were separated – a physical tug, mind you, not an emotional one – and every move he made felt as though it was an extension of myself.

"Keep up, Faelynn." He growled out softly as we ran through Sovngarde, and not for the first time I saw the dragon soul within him. That was another interesting effect of the Shout Paarthurnax had taught me that now bound us together. I could see his soul, just as he could see mine. A Gods above, was it beautiful. Not only due to his unique color, but the vibrancy of it. Paarthurnax had told me dragon souls appeared more vibrant than human souls, which I could attest to between looking at the larger dragons' soul and the soul of the dragonborn.

When I had tied myself to Paarthurnax so Arvakr wouldn't attempt to kill him, it was much less stressful. His soul was silver, while his eyes were a dark, nearly onyx grey. I wondered if he knew before he told me the connection of the eyes and the soul. I told no one.

While my own soul was pink – "it matches your eyes" Arvakr had said groggily as he comforted my hysterical sobs – his was a stunning orange color. I had studied enough to know that his souls color was a description of himself; even had I not known him and this link been created, just looking at it would have been enough to know exactly who I was dealing with, despite the lies his eyes told. _Eyes are a glimpse into the soul_. It was the first thing Paarthurnax had mentioned upon teaching me the Shout.

" _If his eyes lie, you should be wary."_ I hadn't told Arvakr that his soul and eyes did not match. It was easier to simply let sleeping dogs lie than explain in our current predicament.

"Arvakr, look there." He paused for a moment, looking to the sky. We could see Alduin soaring high above, absorbing the souls of the dead. He took notice of us, as well, when he turned. Fear shot through me as Arvakr began running towards the black beast, preparing for a fight.

I cringed, hesitating before I followed after him with less earnest.

* * *

" _Kopraan Hil Sil Mun_! **[Body Heart Soul Human]** " I stood between Alduin and Arvakr, my shout flowing out on what I was sure would be my dying breath. Even though it would be the end of me, it would also be the end of the World-Eater himself. Silent apologies flowed out of me to Arvakr and Paarthurnax, knowing their fate was sealed as well. I could do nothing more than this – linking Alduin to myself as I had done twice before. My eyes closed tightly as the mist surrounded him, just _knowing_ he was about to scorch me.

The fire never came.

* * *

"You're a fool, Princess." Arvakrs arms were crossed over his chest, a disapproving look plastered on his face as I turned my gaze away, scowling.

"I am well aware how you feel about it, Arvakr." I was frowning at the ground as I sat by Alduins sleeping form. The poor man – well, dragon, technically speaking – was bloody and beaten from his battle with Arvakr and I. The battle had been frightening to say the least; it was the moment I leapt in before Alduin to guard Arvakr that the beast hesitated long enough to hear my Shout.

It had surrounded him in a bright white mist that proceeded to shrink in size until I was staring into the eyes of a mortal man. The first thing I noticed when our souls linked was that his aura was red – _it matched his eyes_.

"So, what, you think we're just going to drag him up to the Throat of The World and Paarthurnax is just going to… leave him be? Let him go?"

"I don't know what he will do," I admitted softly. "But what is happening is wrong. Things shouldn't be this way."

"Well, they are. I should just kill him and fulfill the prophecy so we can be done with this nonsense."

"You cannot kill a God." I said icily in response, casting him a dark look. "Your arrogance is astounding. All because some damn wall – _carved out by men_ – say you're destined to kill him does not make it so. If you recall, you were taking your dying breaths in Sovngarde until I stepped in." He bristled angrily, preparing what I knew would be a scathing response when choked laughter caught our attention.

" _Meyus joor_. **[Foolish mortals.]** " I felt a shudder run down my spine as the World-Eater spoke. His voice was soft, but full of dark anger under his mild amusement. I met his red eyes bravely before his they rolled back in his head again. I took a moment to examine the sleeping male, feeling rather shell-shocked with how _human_ he seemed.

His skin was tanner than either me or Arvakr, but it somehow seemed to be glowing. I knew his eyes to be a deep red, with the capability to glow brighter given the opportunity. He looked… unlike any race I had seen before. If I had to describe him, I would claim him some mixture of Altmer and Nord. He was tall – taller than even Arvakr – with shorty, shaggy black hair, but while he was tall he was also fairly muscular. Not as much as many of the Nord men, but still noticeably so. Had he truly been a mortal man, I would have called him stunning.

"We need to get moving." I finally said, glancing to my companion. He still seemed agitated, but he lifted the man onto his back either way.

"Don't expect me to be the one explaining." Arvakr growled as we began the long trek up to High Hrothgar.

"I wouldn't dream of it."


End file.
